White Rose
by EverKnightAngel
Summary: She watched them grow for 2 years as their assistant manager before being forced to America by her father's whim. Now she's back and managing the Kaijo basketball team. Her aim: take them to the top. But they've all changed, in a way she couldn't have imagined. As flashes of the past dance in her memory her only choice is to fight. She can't just sit back and watch as they fall.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Whoop new story. I've had this idea developing for a while and I finally decided it was time to write it. Vastly different from Consumed by Shadows and anything else I've written being an OC based piece but hey I decided to give it a go hope you enjoy. **

**English speaking**

Japanese Speaking

_**English texting/writing**_

_Japanese texting/writing_

* * *

-Prologue-

Momoi Satsuki misses the comforting presence of the miracles second manager by her side. Don't get her wrong she copes perfectly well by herself she's done so for nearly 2 months by now. But no matter how much she tries she can't fill the role of two different people. The pink-haired girl may be brilliant at analysing players growth and potential but her best friend (aside from Dai-chan of course) had been a strategy master to almost the same level as Akashi. Someone who could take Momoi's stats and predictions and create entire game plans from them in what appeared to be a miniscule amount of time.

They all miss her greatly not just Momoi. Kuroko misses the girl he could sit and talk about literature with and not get boob-smothered in the process. Midorima misses the small tokens of luck left in his shoe locker once a week and the seeming only member of the team that understood when to leave him alone. Murasakibara can no longer touch a particular brand of sweets he once absolutely adored. Aomine doesn't appear to particularly care about their missing manager himself but he does sorely miss having someone to drag Satsuki off his tail every so often. Akashi even appears to flick briefly into a reminiscent mood whenever his eyes land on the photo hung up in the locker of the miracles including the two managers.

However, the effects of her departure are most obvious on Kise. To the untrained eye he's still a ball of sunshine, lollipops and rainbows but to the rest of the miracles they can tell he misses her. She had been his childhood friend after all even 5 years of separation on opposite sides of the earth couldn't have changed that. When the blond had first debuted as a member of the basketball club her eyes had lit up with a light none of the others had seen before tackling hugging the model to the ground in a sibling like fashion.

That day felt like 3 years ago but in reality it had barely been 9 months previously. In fact for all of them the day 2 months ago the girl had announced she was leaving them to go back to America…not to mention she was leaving only a day after she told them leaving no time to say goodbye to the girl they'd all become so attached too.

Now she's faded into a series of memories and a mark on an old backboard from one of their many failed attempts at teaching Kuroko to shoot. They all remember her the same. Long raven-black hair tied in a ponytail nearly to her waist decorated with a white ribbon tied in a bow. Bangs obscuring he right eye completely and framing the left. Pale jade-green eyes that appeared to glow ever so slightly in moonlight and sickly pale skin that no matter how much time she spent in the sun never tanned just burned uncomfortably quickly. She'd been incredibly small as well at least 5 centimetres shorts than Momoi and incredibly thin. Murasakibara had picked her up once and commented she weighed less than his snacks did. (Which looking back on it wasn't all that surprising…the purple titan had a lot of snacks)

Miyazaki Kisa had undoubtedly been one of the Teikou middle school basketball team's most prised members. Not to mention the miracles very much treasured friend and advisor. They just hoped they'd survive third year without her.

* * *

"**Kisa!**_"_ The dark-haired 14-year-old looked up at the brunette boy before her clicking the end of the pen she'd been taking notes with absentmindedly.  
"**Hm…**_"_ pale green meets amber as Kisa tilts her head to the side in a questioning manner.  
"**You're leaving for Japan in a fortnight right?**_"_ The older teen is far to intrusive for her comfort but she's gotten used to the questioning by now. It's not often you get someone from halfway across the world move to your school particularly when they're already fluent in English like she is. Though admittedly she had spent 5 years in America before starting middle school at Teikou because of her dad's work. It's the same reason she'd returned to the USA halfway through second year. But not she's barely talking to him and returning to Japan for high school would just be easier. At least she'd stop being called a midget…hopefully.

"**Yeah, and?**" raven coloured hair falls a few inches past her shoulders. She had it cut to not much past her chin after leaving Teikou. Now she's trying to grow it back out.  
"**Will you miss us? And what about Masaru? Is he going as well?**" Her eyes drift to look just over the boy's shoulder. Masaru is her twin brother yet they couldn't be more opposite. He's charismatic and open, people say socially magnetic. Kisa herself is quiet and withdrawn an observer of the human species from afar. She's often been told it's because of her genius level intelligence but she begs to differ. No one wants to be friends with the enigmatic girl known only for getting the highest grades in her year by a mile despite having been skipped ahead a year somewhere in elementary school and being and being the basketball teams strategic genius of a manager.

"**I don't know and no**." A basketball comes flying in her direction that she catches on instinct. She mindlessly walks onto the court where the team is practicing standing on the three-point line before jumping and shooting the ball swishing through the net effortlessly.  
"**It's easy to forget you're actually a good player yourself nee-chan**." Masaru stands behind her towering over her at around 190cm tall. Sometimes she wonders how on earth she's so short despite her brother and parents all being reasonably tall. She also questions whether they're actually related the only thing they have in common is hair colour. Their eyes and skin are vastly different shades.  
"**I chose to become a manager and not join the female team for a reason.**" Her voice is barely above a whisper as she turns on her heal striding towards where she left her notes. The players all look stunned for some reason. She doesn't know why they get surprised anymore when she does things like this. It was made very clear from the beginning that she knew how to play and could probably beat half of them in a one-on-one if she so desired, she just didn't feel like it.

"**To think I've been here for over a year, I'll be going to high school when I get back**." She lets herself slide down the wall ending up with her knees curled tight to her chest; she flips her phone open to check for messages as she does so. The wallpaper on her phone is a picture of the Generation of Miracles herself and Momoi included. It's the final picture taken of the entire group before she had to move back halfway across the world to satisfy her father's selfish desires. She's just grateful he's finally decided to let her go back to Japan to an apartment where she can live on her own away from his overprotective clutches. It's not like she can't understand why he's over protective she was very sick as a young child and the death of her mother made him almost clingy to his only daughter. The annoying part is that to him she's still the scared 5-year-old staring up at the ceiling of a hospital room awaiting her death that never ended up coming not a strong-minded teenager with a craving for independence.

"**Focus Kisa, I don't want you slacking off on reviewing the teams progress**." The coach's gruff voice brings Kisa out of her daze as she reaches for the pen and papers she'd set to the side resuming her note-taking task. Her minds only half on the ball watching the players, half-heatedly taking down absentminded notes. The other half of her thoughts are taking up with wishing she could just get out of there sooner. Her fingers shake with anticipation of going back to Tokyo.

* * *

It is safe to say that Kise Ryouta was highly unamused when his phone beeped at 2 in the morning waking him up from much needed sleep after a modelling job had run late the night before. The 15-year-old groaned groggily reaching for the device set on his bedside table intending to turn it off once he looked at the text he'd just been sent. That way at least the device couldn't interrupt his sleeping schedule. Thankfully he didn't have school in the morning being only a week from starting at Kaijou High School for his first year.

However, upon flipping the phone open and reading the text all thoughts of sleeping flew the blond teen's head. A sad yet hopeful smile graced his features as he read the text again to make sure he wasn't dreaming excitement gradually taking over his emotions. The message was short only three words long but after a year of having barely talked to the childhood friend he viewed as a younger sister more than anything those three words meant so much more than a paragraph long text ever could.

_I'm coming home  
-Kisa _

That meant a year and a bit of worrying that the girls abrupt flight to America had been because the illness that plagued her when they were little had returned. The end of a year of waiting for one of the few people on earth who actually saw him as something other than a model who happened to be a basketball prodigy at the same time to come back. Most of all he wanted her back so he could copy her homework again. As selfish as it might sound he would get higher grades if it weren't for his hectic schedule messing with his ability to do homework. He already knew she was coming to Kaijou with him. She'd decided sometime during their second year of middle school it was the school she wanted to go to.

_Can't wait to see you again  
~Ryou _

The reply practically writes itself. It's shorter than he would have likes but it's also 2am and he desperately needs more sleep because he has another photo shoot in 6 hours that's about an hour away from where he lives. Ryou is the nickname she'd given him when they were 4 and 5 years old respectively. Since then it had stuck she hadn't called him anything else before her first 5-year block of living in America had begun 2 years later. She had forced herself to call him Kise-kun for a small period at Teikou but after about 2 weeks Kisa had given up lapsing back into using the pet name.

Halfway across the world in LA, California, United States of America a barely noticeable smile crept its way across a small teenage girl's delicate features.

* * *

The airport is so crowded and everybody else seems so tall that Kisa feels like she's being crushed before she's even made it through security. The only carry on luggage she has is a worn black and silver messenger bag slung over her left shoulder the bag sitting at her right hip. All it contains is her phone, a couple of American novel's she couldn't squeeze into her suitcases, her laptop, iPod and headphones. It's almost scary to think that all of her belongings fit into a messenger bag and a pair of moderately sized suitcases but she's not all that surprised. Half her stuff never made it to America in the first place and all she's taking back to Japan is clothes and book and a few packets of peanut butter cups because she loves them to death and can't get them in Japan.

People push her around a lot because of her size; in fact most of them probably don't even notice she's there at all. The line for getting through security moves excruciatingly slowly and it takes her nearly an hour since checking her luggage in to make it to the front of the line. Getting through security itself is reasonably easy and stress free she knows how it works at least having travelled numerous times before. The name Miyazaki allows her to bypass certain non-compulsory scanners as well. Her father is on a flight almost every other day the airport staff simply assume she knows what she's doing.

Once inside the airport Kisa still has two hours to waste before boarding the red eye to Tokyo. She gets a few odd looks from older people mulling around the terminus although she does admit it must be odd seeing a teenager that looks more like an 11-year-old alone in an airport late at night but it's not like she had the option to take any other flight. Well she did but her father booked the flight and bought the apartment she would be staying in behind her back springing it on her as a surprise only a month before she was due to leave. It had been nice but as someone who wasn't fond of surprises she would have preferred if her Dad had just let her help organise for the move.

In the end she finds herself curled in a seat in the gate lounge connected to the gate her flight is leaving from. A black coffee (no sugar) is grasp tightly in her right hand a pen in her left a notepad balanced on her knees. The final notes on the team she'd been managing whilst in LA stare back at her whilst she alternates between sipping the coffee and nibbling on the end of her pen one of her trademark nervous habits along with fingernail biting. There's only 15 minutes left until the flight will be called for boarding if the pass and boards around the airport are correct but it doesn't leave her any less nervous in fact it almost makes her tingle with anticipation. She can't wait to breath in the air of Tokyo again even if it's filled with smog and most definitely bad for her lungs.

Eventually the flight is called and she scampers on board ignoring the other passengers that try to question her age and what she's doing on the red eye flight to Tokyo during school term. She slips into her seat still ignoring everyone else. Thankfully the seat next to her is free and she lifts the armrest away so she can lie down without reclining the seat head rested against the aeroplane wall just beneath the window. The next thing she remembers after getting on the plane is coming into land at one of the airports near Tokyo. She hadn't bothered to remember which one she was coming into just the apartments address.

"Good morning, and welcome to Tokyo. The current outside temperature…" She tunes out the Captain halfway through the spiel that happens every time one lands in a new city. She'd memorised the basic speech a long time ago and frankly doesn't care about the weather. It's home and that's all that matters.

She briskly shoves her things back into the messenger bag when they're finally allowed to disembark. Turning on her phone she finds a number of messages from Masaru bugging her to text him once she's landed/gets to the apartment/meets up with some of their old friends etcetera. The only other message is from Kise saying something along the lines of meeting up on the way to Kaijou on the first day. She's too tired to bother paying more attention to it she'll read all the texts through later once she's gotten some well deserved sleep.

"Finally, home." Her voice is no more than a whisper but the two words have so much more meaning behind them than the dictionary would say they did. It's the beginning of a new chapter and hopefully she won't break everything she touches. Not this time.

* * *

**A/N: Please follow favourite and review if you enjoyed it really encourages me to write. I hope the setup seems believable with the whole manager/Kise's childhood friend thing tell me if it isn't. I'll try to fix it if it doesn't. **

**Thankyou  
-Angel**


	2. Chapter one

**A/N: Okay I planned to update Consumed by Shadows before this and I am halfway through another chapter for that but this chapter just flowed and I couldn't stop writing so have a White Rose chapter instead.  
Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

-Chapter One-

The air is unusually warm for early April almost like a nice welcoming gift for the students either returning from holidays or starting their first year at Kaijou High School. Though there is notably a small nip in the breeze as if telling the students to be wary of the year ahead like Mother Nature knows something bad is going to happen that they themselves do not.

Everything about the school screams pristine perfection to Kisa, from neatly clipped grass and pruned hedges to litter free gutters and even the shimmering metal gates that mark the schools entrance. For someone used to America a place where perfection is forgotten and rubbish litters the sidewalk because a large amount of the population is to lazy to find a trash can. The perfection and cleanliness is comfortably unsettling. Unsettling because it's been well over a year since she'd left Teikou where perfection like this was the norm and comforting because it's far more familiar than America and reminds her of just one of the many reasons she begged her father to let her move back to Japan for high school (and hopefully the rest of her life…however long she has left anyway).

The entrance courtyard is already packed with students despite there still being half an hour before their expected to be in their classrooms ready for the year's learning to begin. Second and third years mull around in groups catching up with old friends they haven't seen over the holidays. Others are yelling at the top of their lungs advertising various clubs and committees for unsuspecting first years to join. It only takes 2 minutes before her ears start ringing thanks to all the noise pollution. Maybe sticking to her guns and arriving 10 minutes before class would have been a better option, actually no then she wouldn't have been able to get close enough to the class allocation board to see where she'd ended up,

Thankfully people appear to have been smart and not hung around the class allocation board leaving the area itself reasonably clear before the rush of students undoubtedly running late on the first day of school. The first year lists are on the right-hand side of the board. There are nearly 500 first year students which makes finding her own name one of the hardest things she's every attempted to do In her life made even harder by the fact her family name starts with an M a letter in the middle of the alphabet.

Eventually after a good 2 minutes of searching she finds her name in class 1C. She briefly scans her class for Ryou's name as well, though Kise isn't sure whether she's hoping he's in her class or hoping he's been placed somewhere else. They've always had a love-hate relationship when it comes to being in the same class at school. The blond despite his public image of being and idiot is actually reasonably smart in his own right but barely anything can rival her own genius. Akashi's competition for top marks at Teikou had been very much welcomed.

It takes her only a moment to find her childhood friends name only about 5 above her own on the class list. A tiny smile flitters across her face for a moment before dissolving into her usual straight face. She leaves the board behind scanning the lines of booths along the edges of the courtyard for that of the Basketball club. It's easy to find set up only a couple of meters away from the allocations board. Kisa makes a beeline for it in the blink of an eye. She promised Momoi that if she returned to Japan for high school she manage that schools basketball team and attempt to out manage the pink-haired girl as best she could. Now all she hopes is the position of first-string manager is wide open for her to take.

* * *

Kasamatsu sighed sifting through the meagre number of application forms on the table before him. Hayakawa, Kobori and Moriyama were all out spruiking in an attempt to gain an influx of new members leaving him alone at the booth and currently the job was one of the most boring things the Kaijou's basketball team captain had ever done. He'd gotten all of 10 new applications instead of the 25 to 30 the club usually got and so far none of the prospective team members had looked interesting. Sure, he knew Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles was coming to Kaijou but the brat hadn't even shown his face yet and one good first year didn't make for a good team succession plan.

"I was wondering if the position of team manager is open." The quiet vaguely high pitched female voice leaps Kasamatsu back into reality away from his mental rant about bratty first years that may well be brilliant at basketball but wouldn't make the team if they didn't put application forms in. Before him stands a small teenage girl wearing a uniform that looks just a little bit loose even though given her height and general build it must have been the smallest size available. A single pale green eye regards him critically the other hidden by a curtain of bangs. The rest of her raven coloured hair is tied back in a high ponytail falling just a few inches past her shoulders a white ribbon tied in a bow hiding the elastic from view.

"Y-yes." Kasamatsu's natural awkwardness around the opposite gender comes through at the worst possible timing. He grabs a blank form and slides it across the table to the mysterious girl who's slipped into the chair opposite him without him noticing. "Fill in your name, middle school and why you want to be the team manager." Thankfully his voice steadies when he explains how to fill out the form or he may just have died from embarrassment right then and there. He was a sempai for god's sake and not just any senior but the team's captain as well stuttering in front of a potential manager was practically social suicide…not that he really cared or anything.

The girl nods grabbing the pen offered to her briskly filling in the form with her neat, almost irritatingly small handwriting. She hands him back the sheet of paper after reading it over again and making some kind of satisfied sound. Kasamatsu places the application on a different pile to those of players. It sits there by itself staring back at him as if yelling 'READ ME I HOLD AMAZING POWER.' He ignores it for the moment deciding to read it after the girl is gone.

"There is a preliminary practice this afternoon in the first gym. Come along to it and take some observations on the players. Afterwards the coach and I will interview you to see if you are up to the position." She nods standing wisdom far beyond her years twinkling in the depths of her visible eye. A hand is offered for him to shake.  
"Thank you…" She trails off upon the realisation they haven't even introduced themselves to each other.  
"Kasamatsu Yukio." He shakes the girls hand gently. A tiny smile creeps its way across her face as their hands release each other's.  
"Miyazaki Kisa" Her voice floats back to him on the breeze leaving him wondering not whether she is up for the job of manager, the intelligence shining in her eyes is enough to tell him she'll get the job easily. But just what to expect from her when the season gets into full swing.

Kasamatsu reaches for Kisa's application form subconsciously. He reads it over carefully before slipping into the folder to be given to the coach on his way to class. The content of the application is what surprises him. Not the fact she'd lived in America for the past year, there's something about her accent that gives it away he just can't tell what. The thing that does surprise him is the middle school she went to whilst in Japan. He hopes working with the like of the Generation of Miracles has prepared her for the vicious world of the high school circuit where not even the managers are safe from attacks.

_Name: Miyazaki Kisa_

_Middle School: Japan- Teikou Middle School America – xxxxxx_

_Position: Manager _

_Why do you want to be part of the Kaijou High School Basketball Club?/Why would you be a good addition to the team? Because I want to take them to the top via strategy and analysing how other teams play and how we can beat them. I was a manager at Teikou who worked very closely with the Generation of Miracles and I believe that experience will assist me in managing this team. I also understand how basketball works on a practical level as I grew up playing street-ball with my brother._

* * *

Kisa slipped into classroom 1C without being noticed taking her usual seat in the second row next to the window. It was a habit she'd had for such a long time she couldn't remember where it started, probably during the 4-and-a-half-year stint in America prior to starting at Teikou. A few other students had found their way into the classroom as well taking seats dotted around the room. Some of them appeared to know each other (probably from going to middle school together) and were animatedly chatting away. Others sat along the edges of the class looking nervous reading books or doodling in notepads. Kisa herself took the option of staring out the window. There was still 10 minutes before class started things would get more interesting then.

It was only 2 minutes later that a gaggle of excited girls began to block the classroom's entrance. Jade coloured eyes briefly flicked to the door observing the large group closely. Many of them had the most recent copy of _Zunon Boy_ clutched to their chests. Kise's naturally pretty face shone out from the front cover light glinting off his ear piercing, golden hazel eyes widened by the tiniest smidgeon of eyeliner on the top lid. She'll never understand why they're so much in love with him. To her he's just the childhood friend she sees very much as a brother more than someone to fangirl over, though she doesn't exactly fangirl over anything.

"Hey look it's Kise-kun!" The group of girls immediately start screaming and shouting and looking dreamy upon that one sentence being spoken. Kisa herself can't even see the blond model yet though admittedly she is reasonably far away from the door and he's probably trapped at the end of the corridor by a pack of raving hormone fuelled teenagers.

"Now, now ladies I need to get to class don't want to leave a bad impression on the first day." His voice is slightly deeper than Kisa remembers but she expected that. Moments later the clump at the door parts like the Red Sea giving the model a clear path into the classroom. Kise enters head held high running a hand through near chin length sunshine blond hair as he does so making a beeline for the back of the class missing Kisa entirely. It's only when he's about to take his seat that he notices the younger teen looking back over her shoulder at him.

Kise picks he stuff back up darting towards the classroom and slipping into the seat next to hers group of raving teenaged females at the door entirely forgotten in favour of catching up with his childhood friend. Jade green meets golden hazel as they regard each other with equally critical gazes. A year and a bit has changed both of them greatly. Kisa's hair is significantly shorter than before her skin a little bit darker although still sickly pale. Kise looks basically the same aside from his facial features sharpening slightly and a reasonably increase in height. She felt small next to him before now she feels barely any bigger than a standard housefly.

"Hey." He smiles softly sunlight illuminating his hair like a halo.  
"Hey." She replies softly absentmindedly fiddling with a pen.  
"It's been a while Kisacchi." He reaches out ruffling her bangs in a friendly manner a few strands poking out at odd angles afterwards  
"Yeah.." A miniscule smile creeps its way across her lips as she runs a hand through her bangs forcing the strands to sit flat again concealing her right eye properly.

"Now I can copy your homework again." He chuckles quietly and she wonders whether he cares about the fact he's very much ruining his own public image in this moment. Talking to a girl in a far more subdued manner than normal. To those looking for a good tabloid scandal there's an easy one right there.  
"Who says I'll let you." Green eyes twinkle mischievously as she rests her chin in the palm of a hand.  
"You let me do it at Teikou." A whine creeps into the blond's voice yet playfulness shimmers in his eyes.  
"Not anymore this is high school idiot. " She chuckles batting at the hand the blond is reaching out to ruffle her bangs again. "Not now the teacher's coming."

Classes themselves pass quickly and without many hiccups aside from the occasional fangirl attack on Kise. There's the usual first day of school activities, introduce yourself with name, age and an interesting fact about yourself. Her response to that one got a few interesting responses being 14 years old rather than 15 or 16 like literally everyone else and her interesting fact being that she'd spent a lot of time growing up in America including the previous year. Kise went overboard on the facts giving three instead of the required one. After him she tuned out not particularly concerned with remembering her classmates. They'd never talk to her anyway it's just the way things seemed to work with Kisa.

The only other vaguely interesting thing to happen was an English pop-quiz. Most of the students looked panicked much to Kisa's surprise. Didn't they get taught English on a regular basis? Or had she just spent so long in America she was now completely fluent in the language. She figured it was the second. Despite this English has never been her best subject and never will be she's far better at Maths and Science her brain being wired for numbers and analysing over grammar, spelling and punctuation. Unsurprisingly she got full marks on the test, which her teacher (she hadn't bothered to learn the young brunette woman's name yet) praised her for greatly. The rest of the class got lectured on something along the lines of holiday study.

"Stop showing off Kisacchi." Kise whispers winking at her from his seat.  
"Not my fault you're an idiot." She retorts poking her tongue out. "Besides you're one to talk Model-san. "  
"It's a pleasure." He smirks devilishly golden eyes twinkling.  
"Shut up." She hisses letting her gaze wonder to a spot somewhere in the distance looking out the window.

* * *

"The sports facilities here are as good as at Teikou." Kise remarks standing in the centre of the first gym dressed in a black singlet and orange shorts ready for the preliminary basketball practice to begin. Kisa herself stands away from the new recruits slowly gathering in the centre of the court leaning against the wall pen clutched in her left hand notepad tucked under her right arm. Returning club members mull around the edges setting up training drills and just chatting amongst themselves. The doors the gym have been shut and locked to keep Kise's ridiculously large fan-club from breaking in and ruining the practice.

Kasamatsu stands in the very centre of the gym calling the returning and new club members to order with ease. Three other teens stand just behind him presumably the four of them making up the remains of last-years regulars/first-string reserves that got a reasonable amount of match time. A large rather pudgy man stands with the group of four facing the other club members staring them down with sunken beady eyes. None of them have notices her yet hiding in the shadows at the edge of the gym. Kasamatsu has glanced her way briefly bobbing his head in acknowledgment but that is it.

"Welcome first years and Welcome back second and third years. To those of you who don't know me I am Kasamatsu Yukio, captain of the basketball team." He introduces his three companions as Moriyama, Kobori and Hayakawa. They make up the preliminary group of regulars however the only one of them who is guaranteed a final place on the team is Kasamatsu the others could get kicked off is someone better for their position came along. The large man introduces himself as well. Kisa doesn't bother to even try remembering his name she's hopeless with names anyway and calling the man coach would do just fine.

"The aim of today is to sort all of you into first, second and third string along with creating a group of regulars. Second and third years sort yourselves into groups of which position you would like to try out for. First years please stand in a line introduce yourself with name, middle school and which position you would like to play." The players move into motion immediately second and third years moving to the side creating 5 groups with relative ease already knowing which position their fellow club members preferred. The twenty odd first years just slipped into a sensible line Kise on one end an unremarkable black haired boy that appeared to shake ever so slightly. With anticipation of nerves she couldn't tell which.

Only five of the twenty applicants had any chance of making the first string in her opinion and only two of those five the regulars one of them being Kise. The rest were all either stiff, had no muscle build up appropriate for basketball let along the position they wanted to play (most of them forwards and a couple of shooting guards or centres, only one point guard.) or were simply just unremarkable. Both players Kisa believed had a chance of making the regulars were vying for the same position however and therefore Kise would take it by storm. She did though make a note of the other boy's name. Kiryu Takeru attended Meikou middle school, position: small forward. He would be one to watch.

"Aren't we missing one of the applicants Captain?" Moriyama posed the question rather loudly. Kasamatsu shook his head glancing in her direction for a moment waving her over to the group.  
"No, I told our prospective manager to watch and take notes. Coach and I will decide whether she ahs gained the position after an interview." Kasamatsu replies watching Kisa closely as she walks over to the centre of the court. She's half changed out of her school uniform wearing a black top and white short-sleeved hoddie instead of the school shirt and blazer that are uncomfortably large for her small frame.

"Introduce yourself." Is whispered in her ear by Kobori as she stands facing literally everyone. They're all fixing her with scrutinizing gazes as if sizing her up before a fight. It just reminds her of why she hates crowds and large groups of people in general particularly when all of them are basketball players and therefore significantly taller than she is.  
"My name is Miyazaki Kisa, I went to Teikou Middle School and I am trying for the position of manager." Her introduction is brief and it hurts her throat to raise her voice enough such that everyone can hear. The coach makes some kind of noise in approval Kasamatsu just nods. She returns to her spot against the wall sitting on the ground notepad rested on her bent knees nibbling on the end of a pen ready to take notes.

Practice runs smoothly and the strings are sorted without much fuss. Creating the final team of regulars is also relatively simple. Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Kobori and Hayakawa all keep their positions simply adding Kise to fill in the role of small forward and the basic team is complete. As she expected only three of the twenty newbies make it to the first string a majority landing in second and few in third and a couple even getting kicked out of the club for not knowing how to play Basketball in the first place and having no talent for it whatsoever.

She just passes the time taking notes, so and so is to this, this guy needs to work on his three pointers. Someone else is more suited for the position of power forward than centre whilst another needs to switch from point guard to small forward. Others need to work on muscular strength while a select small number of third string members need to work on the simple concept of how to catch properly. Even if the last manager position she was in only ended weeks beforehand it reminds her of how much she missed it. Watching them train taking notes, creating training menus to strength the areas that need strengthening and finally formulating match strategies. She can't wait until she gets to go spying on other teams finding out their strengths and weaknesses so they can target the right points. Call her out on copying Momoi all you want she was taught that trick by the pink-haired girl and been told to use it as much as she liked.

The coach's office is small and very cramped. The walls are littered with pictures and shelves filled with trophies from victorious teams of years gone past. A copy of basketball monthly featuring the Generation of Miracles sits open on the oak-wood desk showing the page profiling Kise a younger picture of the blond smiling back up at his hazel eyes wide blond hair brushed away from his eyes. The carpet beneath her feat is smoky black walls painted a quite pretty royal blue the same colour as Kaijou's playing uniform. Most of the furniture is wooden any fabric in the room being either black or white.

Kasamatsu and the coach sit on one side of the desk her application form in front of them while she sits on the other notes from the practice session laid out in front of her. The two males appear to be having some kind of telepathic discussion while she just sits there fidgeting nervously praying to whatever god is willing to listen to her that she gets the position.

"Can I have a look at your notes?" The coach's voice is strangely muffled sounding in an almost irritating fashion yet she pushes the less than pleasant snarky comment rising on her tongue back in favour of passing her notepad across to them.  
"Sorry if my writing's a bit messy I haven't had to write in characters for a while." Long sentences feel foreign on her tongue. She's used to giving one word answers and short snarky or sarcastic remarks not pleasantries extend out for pleasant listening.

"It's fine, these note are very detailed and surprisingly accurate Miyazaki-san you are incredibly observant." The coach remarks flicking through the near 10 pages of notes she'd taken through the one-and-a-half-hour session.  
"Thank you." Kisa replies hesitantly not used to taking compliments. "And I prefer being called Kisa, I don't really respond to Miyazaki." The coach and Kasamatsu look at each other nodding before turning back to her.

"The notes you take are impressive and it appears you have a significant amount of experience in managing high level teams if you were the Generation of Miracles assistant manager at Teikou." Kasamatsu reaches a hand across the desk for her to shake and it's at that moment she can feel a smile trying to break its way across her features. The coach is smiling like a cat who just got the cream pleased with finding one of the best managers he's ever come across.

"Welcome to the team Miyazaki Kisa." They shake hands and the smile really does light up her features then. She can keep the promise the made to Momoi, fight against her old best friend to see who can out manage the other. Life won't be boring she'll get notices for more than just being the genius girl that makes an enigma of herself.

"Thank you coach, Kasamatsu-sempai." With that the meeting is over and they all part their separate ways to head home. Everything she had been relying on happening has happened. Now all she can do is watch and wait for the first steps to be made. The high school basketball circuit doesn't just have the Generation of Miracles to worry about but a couple of incredibly good managers as well. She just hopes Momoi is ready to accept her challenge.

* * *

**A/N: please favourite, follow and review if you enjoyed hope you liked the long chapter this fic is looking at having a lot of them. I will endeavour to update as often as possible however there are no guarantees because of school etc. you know the gig. **

**Thanks for reading  
-Angel **


	3. Chapter two

**A/N: Hey guys, here's a new chapter of White Rose for all of you. The chapters for this story keep getting longer and longer for some reason and given I'm attempting to follow the manga/anime as closely as possible it's going to be a very long story overall. Also I am well aware that the Kise invading Seirin scene isn't manga accurate but it's been a long time since I've watch/read that part and I needed to fit Kisa in there somehow.**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

"Hey, Nee-chan." 11-year-old Masaru looks down at her with wide mahogany coloured eyes black hair falling to his jaw naturally flipping out at the ends. Kisa recognises where they are, about a block away from Teikou just outside the elementary school Masaru had attended for at the time she had been in her first year of middle school. It was strange being twins yet in different year levels yet they really couldn't help the fact she'd been skipped up one early in elementary school and had been given no option to refuse. There wasn't really a time when they remembered being in the same year; it was normality for them.

"Hmm…?" Kisa regards her (older) twin brother with a curious gaze bangs clipped out of the way revealing both jade coloured eyes. Her Teikou uniform falls limply on a shapeless frame, even the smallest of sizes is made for girls who've already started to develop womanly shape and she has none of it. She hasn't even had her growth spurt yet being only 136cm tall compared to her twin's 158, tall for age he might have been but Kisa was positively tiny.

"Tell me what Middle School is like when you get home." He orders rather than asks tilting his head to the side to make it appear as if he's asking a question, Kisa just chuckles quietly fiddling with the strap of her satchel. Masaru just grins looking excitedly towards the stream of kids heading through the European style wrought iron gates of the elementary school. She herself feels out of place dressed in the fancy uniform of a private school mixed in amongst a set of government school kids dressed in blue tracksuit pants, white t-shirts and black jackets with whatever shoes they so desired to wear.

"Promise." Kisa smiles back up at her brother reaching up a hand to ruffle his naturally messy hair. Masaru ducks out of the way easily laughing as he runs off into the stream of students briefly turning back to wave. She waves back for a moment before turning away to head towards her own school. Despite having been separated by year-level for most of their lives it was the first time they hadn't attended the same school and the first day in what felt like forever they wouldn't see each other before going home.

She turns away taking a step on her path towards Teikou before the scene begins to crumble. The laughing and screaming of excited children begins to morph into a wailing siren and the tall buildings on either side of the street begin to crumble into piles of smouldering rubble sending pillars of smoke twisting into the sky.

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEEEEP!_

A pale hand reaches out to violently whack the alarm clock a few times before finally hitting the off button. Kisa blinks in the small amount of morning light slipping through the gap in her curtain painting her white walls a pale cream colour. It had been nice to wake up from the dream before things got too ugly. She'd had the same dream numerous times before; it started out innocently enough being a replay of her first day at Teikou. Then somewhere between splitting up from Masaru and arriving at Teikou the world would start to crumble turning into an apocalyptic universe. It was like her subconscious was trying to tell her something, she'd given up on figuring out what it was months ago but she was absolutely shore it meant something.

She sighed beginning the tedious process of untangling herself from the mass of blankets she'd ended up at the centre of overnight. Once untangled she slid off the bed bare feet sinking into plush grey carpet. She padded over to the wardrobe sliding it open with a soft thunk. Clothes stared back at her folded neatly and sorted into piles on shelves her Kaijou uniform and other more formal outfits hung up. She grabbed the clean uniform mindlessly slipping her arms into the shirt sleeves doing up the buttons with deft fingers. Next came the skirt (far too short for her personal taste) that barely stayed up on her hips, then the bow tie that she never actually bothered to undo slipped over her head and tightened around the neck. Finally she slipped her blazer on over the top sleeves only leaving her fingers uncovered. Before leaving the room she grabbed her chunky black watch from the bedside table securing it around her right wrist and a thin piece of black cord with a silver and sapphire ring on it got fastened around her neck.

She ran a brush through mussed up black hair as she left the room tying the majority of it back in a ponytail leaving her bangs down to cover her right eye and frame her face. Next comes the white ribbon she'd taken to storing in her blazer pocket for personal convenience, she ties it into a bow around the hair tie with ease as she continues to move towards the moderately sized kitchen.

Breakfast for Kisa is a simple affair. Living alone and influences from America have brought her to forgo the usual miso soup; rice and fish the morning meal entailed instead a single piece of toast (usually with honey) and a glass of juice usually sufficed. Occasionally a mug of coffee or tea would come in somewhere as well if she was particularly tired or had woken up earlier than needed for some obscure reason. She ate quickly and in silence. There was no one to talk to and therefore no reason to talk. Her voice was best saved for later anyway when she had a bunch of basketball players to yell at.

A brief look at her calendar as she tied her shoes told her it was Friday, barely two weeks after starting at Kaijou and already it felt like a routine had started. She grabbed her bag as she headed out the door locking it on instinct clipping her keys into a pocket of her satchel before pushing the down button on the elevator rather than taking the stairs it would take to long to get down from the 6th floor otherwise.

After leaving her apartment block she turned left down the street before slipping her headphones on and speeding up into a jog for the 10 minutes it took to get to Kaijou. Life was good, plain and slightly boring but good. Kisa just couldn't wait for inter-high to come…or something else vaguely interesting to happen.

* * *

The two weeks after starting at Kaijou had passed smoothly for Kise Ryouta. Sure, there were the several daily fangirl attacks but those were just a minor inconvenience. He was used to them anyway, it was far more amusing watching Kisa attempt to get out of the way of stampeding hordes of hormonal teenagers to avoid getting crushed. The girl was unusually fast but about once every two days he'd end up having to shove her behind himself to protect her from rampaging fans. Not to mention protecting his own public image of being a very eligible bachelor, even if the fact they were childhood friends was well known some people still got the wrong idea.

For the first time that year he'd actually arrived at school before Kisa. Usually Kise was that one person that ran into class just as the bell was going, but he'd woken up early for some unknown reason and decided to get to school early to avoid fangirl attacks. The theory had worked so far and given he was about 10 steps from entering his classroom he assumed it was safe. Unless a classroom ambush had been set up again like on the second day. (That would be a story for another time.)

There were all of about 5 people in the classroom when he entered making a beeline for his seat, second from the window in the second row. Nobody paid attention to him for once as he slipped into his seat letting his chin rest in the palm of one hand fiddling with a pen in the other. It felt strange being in the class early and having to wait for Kisa rather than it being the other way round. Usually the raven would be sitting at her desk glaring at the door and make some kind of sarcastic comment about late-night activities when he ran in barely on time.

The room slowly begun to fill up over the next 5 minutes Kise himself just looking out the window in a half daydream state. About 5 minutes before class was supposed to start Kisa strode into the classroom black and light green headphones slung around her neck. She slipped into her seat completely ignoring Ryouta as she did so removing her headphones and shoving them into her bag. She sifted through the contents of her satchel further retrieving a notebook and pen placing them on her desk ready to take notes before proceeding to stare out the window.

"Kisacchi!" Kise exclaimed tackling the younger teen into the window grinning when the small girl squeaked in surprise before batting hopelessly at his arms. She glared at him eyes narrowing in annoyance. He laughed quietly retreating back to his own seat before Kisa decided to commit murder on him. He'd learnt a long time ago that her physical contact tolerance was practically negative and unlike Kuroko she didn't have the patience of a saint.

"Do you have to do that every single time you see me? Because you see me literally everyday for large periods of time idiot." Kisa sighed rolling up the overlong sleeves on her blazer past her wrists revealing her watch on the right wrist and a black and silver wristband on the left. How she got away with wearing excess accessories at a private school but somehow she did. (Probably thanks to her grades…he honestly didn't care.)

"But I didn't get to see you for over a year." He whined pulling the best adorable pouty face he could crocodile tears spilling freely down his cheeks. Kisa just shook her head in a mix of amusement and disapproval flicking his forehead a lot harder than necessary. "So mean Kisacchi."  
"The teachers coming, pay attention Ryou." She hissed whacking him on the back of the head when he continued to whine.

Classes proceeded normally for a Friday after that. In fact they were almost less eventful than normal like the calm before a storm. There was even only one fangirl attack at lunchtime and it had been the most minor one ever to occur in Kise recollection of recent history. They'd made their way to the roof after that. The basketball team had taken to meeting there for lunch on the grounds it was pretty much the only place Kise's fangirls didn't think of looking.

* * *

When basketball practice finally came around Kisa was hoping that something vaguely interesting might finally happen. Kasamatsu was a warm-up slave driver as usual having the first string members run 20 laps of the gym before they even started doing anything interesting. Oh, aside from the usual events of Kasamatsu bashing up Kise every time the blond either complained or did something stupid. That had lost entertainment value about 2 days after the routine started though, she really didn't find people getting bashed up funny even if it was for good reason.

After that the team got sent into a bunch of drills for the first half of practice that would lead into practice matches in the second half. Kisa settled herself against the wall as per normal ready to take notes on the growth and areas of that need improvement for various players mostly the regulars. Everything ran smoothly aside from a couple of second stringers completely screwing up the defence drills prompting the coach (who she still hadn't bothered to remember the name of) into a rant about doing things properly.

A point of interest finally came just as the practice matches were due to start in the form of a brunette teen who claimed to be the coach of a newly formed high schools basketball team. She was left to run the practice for all of five minutes while the coach discussed something with the new arrival. Kisa simply sorted the group of first-string members into 8 teams and explained the way that afternoons practice tournament would work before Coach decided she actually needed to do something.

"Miyazaki!" The coach's bellow bounced around the gym creating an irritating ringing in Kisa's ears. She briefly mumbled something to the players passing the ball she'd been holding to Kasamatsu before darting towards the door of the gym where the coach and brunette girl were standing.  
"Yes Coach?" She asked in the least bored voice she could manage after a day full of absolute uninteresting nothingness.  
"Take this girl here and discuss what she wants in my office. I leave the final decision to you." With that the coach left throwing the lanyard with the key to his office on them as he did so not even giving Kisa time to reply. She caught the keys on instinct slinging them around her neck before leading the strange girl out of the gym towards the coach's office.

* * *

Kisa plonked herself in the fancy looking wheelie chair behind the oak wood desk prompting the brunette to sit in the chair opposite. They regarded each other with calculating gazes for nearly a minute as if deciding who would win in a fight. The silence continued for nearly 5 minutes of both of them shuffling through various papers and avoiding conversation before the brunette stranger finally decided to break the silence.

"I'm Aida Riko. Coach of the Seirin High School basketball team. I assume you're the manager?" Aida spoke calmly and to the point penetrating Kisa with her intense chocolate brown gaze.  
"Miyazaki, Kisa. And yes I'm Kaijou's manager." She meets the others gaze with equal intensity brushing her friend to the side partially revealing her usually hidden right eye. "I guess you're looking for a practice match?"

Aida nods pushing a folder across the table. "I bought some team notes for you to look over. I understand Kaijou is a strong school and even managed to gain Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles, so you wouldn't want to face a weak opponent but I believe we are strong enough."  
"Thanks." Kisa takes a glance through the notes. Most of the players are above average but it's the last two player profiles in the folder that interest her the most.

Kagami Taiga is the first player in the set to have a notable set of statistics. His potential is undefinable and current physical statistic pretty much on par with the Generation of Miracles (possibly excluding Aomine and Akashi). The picture included in the file strikes her the most. Fiery red hair that darkens at the tips, tanned skin and dark red eyes burning with an animalistic fire. She notes his position of Power Forward and the little note at the bottom of the page telling her he's Seirin's ace. Kise would have fun playing him if the coach decided it was even worth the copycat playing.

It's the final player profile that catches Kisa off guard. She doesn't even need to read the name to recognise the signature powder blue hair, wide eyes of exactly the same colour, pale skin and perpetually blank expression. A picture of Kuroko Tetsuya stares back at her and she doesn't even want to try and explain how startled she is. She'd just assumed the passing specialist had followed Aomine to Touou on the ground that Momoi had told her nothing about her precious 'Tetsu-kun' in any of their numerous Skype calls while Kisa had been in America. Finding him on the basketball team of an absolutely no name school she'd never heard of surprised her. Now there was no choice but to accept the practice match challenge, it would be interesting to observe Kuroko working without Aomine.

"You're team is interesting Aida-san." Kisa observes passing the black and red folder back across the table to the Seirin second year. Riko just smiles checking all the papers are back in the correct order.  
"So are you taking the offer or not?" Riko nearly growls losing patience with the younger girl. Kisa chuckles choosing to antagonise the older girl more by taking time to check her watch, adjust the band on her left wrist and fiddle with the coach's key lanyard before finally regarding the brunette with an even jade coloured gaze.

"We'll take the offer, Next Friday 4:00pm at this gym. I'll meet you and the Seirin team at the gate it'll be easier given how large Kaijou is." Kisa spoke evenly writing down the details on a piece of notebook paper she'd dug out of her satchel before handing it to Riko who takes it thankfully.  
"Thank you very much Miyazaki-san. I look forward to the match." They both stand shaking hands over the desk before Kisa leads Riko out of the office locking the door behind them. The pair of them walks side by side in pleasant silence both radiating airs of sweet satisfaction.

Kisa shows the brunette to the gym's entrance where she is collected by one of the school's admin personal. The raven herself returns to practice where the final of the mini-tournament is ready to begin. Kise stands at the head of one team shining like the sun, Kasamatsu leads the other steel-blue eyes ice-cold as he stares down his kouhai. Behind them the teams stand, Kise's team wears yellow bibs (she chuckled quietly at that, how appropriate) whilst Kasamatsu's wore green. She'd only managed to recognise the regulars along with a couple of other notable players after all names and faces were the one thing she could not remember easily.

The coach blows his whistle signalling the game's start just as she's settled back against the wall notepad on her lap pen in hand folder of player files on the floor beside her ready for updating. The two centre's leap for the ball Kasamatsu's team managing to steal it by a finger tip ball being passed to the point-guard captain instantly/. In a moment Kasamatsu's past the ball of to Kiryu one of the only notable first-years on the team aside from Kise. The brunette small forward uses his unusual speed to dart past the yellow team member guarding him leaping into a dunk only to find Kise's hand in the way. They struggle for a second before the blond manages to push the ball to the ground Kiryu landing on his butt at the same time. Kise grabbed the ball off the ground beginning a dribble landing a simple three pointer straight through the basket.

The remainder of the 10-minute mini-match was a fight between the two first-years. Kiryu had unusual speed and agility but an overall smaller stature than Kise at barely 175cm and the second smallest player of the first-string. This let the blond curb-stomp him to some degree however the brunette's determination was unbreakable, almost to a point that it reminded her of Kuroko. Even at the end of the game the yellow team having won by about 10 points the small forwards chestnut brown eyes didn't waver instead choosing to stare down Kise with the promise of challenging him one day.

* * *

If you were to ask Hyuuga Junpei what tipped him off to something strange going on at a certain Monday afternoon practice after the coach had come in skipping the previous Saturday spouting the news of a practice match with Kaijou that coming Friday he would have said the pack of girls hanging around the gym. The Seirin basketball team wasn't particularly popular with the girls; even Izuki the most popular of all of them had girls running for their lives as soon as his 'joke book' appeared. The next would have been the pretty-boy blond with a single pierced ear standing on the bleachers.

The team assembled behind their captain, all of them regarding the blond with curious yet cautious gazes. Catlike golden-hazel eyes regarded them all calmly as the newcomer leapt off the bleachers waving the swarm of teenaged girls out the door of the gym as he did so landing perfectly on two feet without even batting an eyelid. Hyuuga moved to yell at the blond something along the lines of breaking into the gym and interrupting their practice before Kagami butt in with his lack of head to mouth filter.

"You're Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles aren't you? Then play me one-on –one." The redhead growled threateningly playing with a basketball spinning it on the tip of his finger before throwing it up and down a few times.  
"Yeah and?" The blond smiled light reflecting off his freakishly straight white teeth. His blazer and tie were gone in a flash thrown onto the front row of the bleachers shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbow. "Bring it on."

The two leapt into battle a fierce whirlwind of dribbling, jumping and scoring. However, the result was inevitable Kise practically whipping the floor with the overeager redhead. Kagami just looked angry glaring at the beaming blond fire burning in crimson eyes.

"Kagami-kun." The classically calm emotionless voice of Kuroko rang out from just behind the redhead. Both Kise and Kagami jumped the redhead immediately turning to yell at the passing specialist blond tackle hugging the smaller male.

"Kurokocchi! Why'd you disappear from us after the championship? I missed you Kurokocchi." Kise whined crocodile tears spilling down his cheeks hanging off Kuroko limply. The blue-haired teen's expression didn't change. He simply blinked letting out a barely noticeable sigh before regarding the blond with a sideways gaze.

"I do not wish to share my reasoning Kise-kun." Kuroko stated blandly not even moving to shrug the blond off. Seirin just stared in amazement. It was a well known fact that the little passing master did not enjoy physical contact yet he let Kise one of the generation of miracles he was so desperately fighting to bring back to the way they were hang all over him.

"Come play basketball with me again Kurokocch…" Kise never quite got to finish his sentence before a ball came flying towards him hitting him square in the side of the head sending the blond tumbling to the ground. All eyes wondered towards the door landing on a small raven haired girl visible jade green eye glaring at the blond model as she strode towards the scene surrounded by an aura of cold danger.

"Kisacchi, you said you'd go along with this until I did something stupid." The blond whined looking up at Kisa with his best attempt at wide, tear-filled innocent eyes. She just shook her head in disapproval ignoring the blond completely in favour of turning to speak to Riko and Hyuuga. She bowed ever so slightly before straitening again making eye contact with both coach and captain in turn.

"I apologise for the interruption of your practice. Kise-kun has a habit of not thinking about his actions we will be leaving now." Kisa's voice is level yet edged with ice and when her eyes finally land on Kise now clinging to her leg she sighs grabbing the blond by the back of his shirt and beginning to drag him into a standing position. Luckily he obliges doing most of the work himself (if he hadn't they would have been stuck there for a while.)

"Not even Ryou anymore, so mean Kisacchi.." Kise's moaning just became a background soundtrack as Kisa and Riko regarded each other with critical gazes.  
"It's fine Miyazaki-san. Thank you for coming to retrieve him though. I look forward to the game on Friday." Riko nearly growled when she had to mention the blond but seemed generally thankful for Kisa's presence.

"As do I, Aida-san. Yet again, I apologize for the interruption." With that Kisa bows again turning on her heal dragging Kise with her. Seirin just stares after their retreating backs. The blond's whining could still be heard for minutes after the two had left along with the occasional sharp retort or reprimand from Kisa.

"Well, that was interesting." Izuki said glancing around at the varying expressions of shock, wonderment and confusion on his teammates faces, oh and not to mention Kuroko's still blank face despite the scene that had just unfolded before them. Kagami was giving out an almost primal growl from somewhere deep in his throat eyebrows knit together still glaring out the door. Furihata was quaking in his boots Fukuda and Kawahara not much off the same mark.

"Who was she? The girl you seem to have met her Riko." Hyuuga asked adjusting his glasses.  
"Miyazaki. Kisa. Kaijou's manager. She organised the practice match for us." Riko sighed running a hand over her face.  
"Miyazaki. Kisa…" Kuroko blinked voice trailing off slightly before his eyes appear to light up ever so slightly as if sets of puzzle pieces had just falling into place. "It will be interesting to work with you again Kisa-chan."

"You know her Kuroko?" Half the team yelled Kagami, Hyuuga and Riko notable louder than the other. The blue haired teen just nodded tilting his head to the side in thought.  
"She was assistant manager of the Generation of Miracles. I was not expecting her to be back this soon though." They left it at that Kuroko obviously not wanting to share any more information.

Riko sighed. The game would be so much more interesting now that she knew Kaijou didn't just have one of the members of the Generation of Miracles, but an incredibly good manager as well. When she'd initially met the raven haired girl she'd gotten the feeling that Kisa was incredibly intelligent with a talent for observation but she had not expected the girl to have a connection to the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko's comment of not expecting her back so soon did perplex her though. If Kisa had left then she wouldn't have seen the Generation of Miracles fall apart, which explained her trust in Kise. Now she definitely couldn't wait to see how the practice match would go.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so very much for reading. Please follow favourite and review if you enjoyed it would be greatly appreciated as it gives me motivation to write more. On a side note updates for the next couple of months will be erratic if I manage to get nay out at all as I have a school drama production happening soon and rehearsals are taking up huge amounts of my time. **

**Thank you for your understanding  
-Angel**


	4. Chapter three

**A/N: Yayz an update for you guys. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two but I couldn't really find a better spot to end it without going on for another two thousand words. Oh and some details about the match have been changes on the grounds that I can't remember every detail precisely. Also it's currently midnight where I live so bravo for dedicated authoress' ne? (Yes I actually say ne? in real life as well.)**

* * *

-Chapter Three-

Game day came struck at the pace of a bullet train. One minute she'd been dragging Ryou out of Seirin's gym whilst said teams regulars looked on in confusion the next it's the end of the school day four days later. Fridays were generally the calmest class wise. The peak in the middle of the week was over and now everyone was just tired or thinking about what they'd be doing on the weekend. Kisa herself was more concerned about the practice match. It would be an opportunity to see how the team worked together and each member's individual talents in a mildly pressured situation. Perfect for his to finalise most of her notes.

Beside her Kise twitched with anticipation whether it was excitement for the game or anxiety to see his previous 'Kurokocchi' again she couldn't tell. The blond's clinginess to Kuroko had always confused her, yeah sure the passing specialist had been his mentor but that really didn't justify Kise's Kuroko obsession. Okay, scratch that the copycat was clingy to practically anyone he respected Kisa included.

With half an hour left of the school day most of the class was twitchy and unfocused doodling on their notebook pages rather than actually doing maths. Kisa found maths boring on a good day being incredibly skilled with numerical problem solving having been in a highly advanced stream back in America. Now she was stuck doing normal maths in a normal first-year class, recipe for incredibly bored genius you bet. Lines of square roots negative x's combined with fractions and other random numbers along with diagrams of complicated composite shapes sprawled across her page. Notes written in both Japanese and English in varying different colours of pen, If any of her classmates had looked at the page they would have been thoroughly confused for Kisa the mess of numbers and symbols was normality she'd tried to solve worse problems before.

"Kisacchi." Ryou's catlike golden eyes were stretched wide as possible attempting to look innocent. He poked her shoulder with his pen in the most irritating manner humanly possible. She glared back green eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance.  
"What do you want? Unlike the rest of you I'm actually trying to do work." Kisa sighed turning back to her work hurriedly tapping away at her calculator for a few seconds before writing down whatever result the device came up with.  
"Help me, it's hard." The blond whined putting on his most convincing pout. She didn't even bother to acknowledge him continuing to work through the problem meticulously intentionally working slowly to antagonize her childhood friend longer. "Please, Kisacchi. Azumane-sensei will get mad if I don't finish it."

"No," Kisa retorts blandly letting her notebook shut with a satisfying slam slipping it into her satchel along with her laptop and pens. Kise just kept looking at her with wide puppy-dog eyes. "Fine." She breathed out reaching across between their desks grabbing his notepad and beginning to write down the steps to get the answer leaving the actual calculating to the blond. She dropped the book back onto Kise's desk exactly five minutes before the bell was due to ring the copycat moving to begin bashing numbers into his calculator immediately.

"Thank you Kisacchi!" Kise beamed turning off his calculator and tearing out the pages of his notepad stapling them to the back of his assignment sheet. Kisa just sighed shaking her head in a fond manner. It was classic for the blond to leave assignments until a day before they were due and rush to finish them on time completing his task moments before the task was due.

"Students, you may leave hand up your assignments on the way out." True to form their teacher announced they could leave right as the bell rang. Students scrambled to leave shoving stuff into their bags throwing assignments onto Azumane-sensei's desk before sprinting out the door to end of week club activities and after that the weekend. Kisa trailed behind putting her things away calmly slinging her bag over her shoulder before leaving the classroom only those who were rushing to finish their assignments left behind.

"You coming to practice immediately Kisacchi or do you have stuff to do first?" They walked together down the middle of the hall Kisa having to crane her neck in order to see above other students' heads.  
"I'm coming for the first half hour then collecting Seirin. No you can't come with me." She added the second comment before the blond could even ask. If she were being honest he'd follow regardless but at least she'd warned him about the beating he was bound to get if he did.  
"But I wanna see Kurokocchi." Kisa didn't even bother gracing him with a reply instead increasing her pace in order to make it to the gym faster. Kise ran after her whining about something or other the entire time, she'd given up paying attention to the blond's muses ages ago.

"Come on Ryou, we'll both get yelled at if we're late." Once outside the building they both started jogging towards the first gym. Students looked at them strangely as they ran past particularly as Kisa was able to easily keep pace with the unusually tall blond despite being tiny. They reached the gym in record time Kise immediately diving for the changing rooms Kisa to the female toilets also to get changed. School uniform was uncomfortable for her mostly because hers was far to big and therefore felt like a tent otherwise she just really hated skirts.

Five minutes later the entire Kaijou team was assembled in practice gear. They split in half First-string regulars and a couple of reserves on one side and everyone else on the other. Coach Takeuchi stood before the regulars staring the group of 7 down with beady eyes. Kisa stood to the side watching them calmly. The group was all in playing uniform looking proud. Takeuchi's eyes landed on Kise who fiddled animatedly with his top tucking it into his shorts over and over again.

"You won't be playing Kise, the other regulars will bring in a landslide victory." The large man spoke with a definite tone glaring down the melodramatic blond. "Go get changed into normal practice gear." Kise didn't even bother attempting to process knowing he'd get nowhere sulking away to the changing rooms. Kisa tried not to laugh at the coach's sore underestimation of Seirin. They may have been a newly created team but the profiles she had seen spoke of a powerhouse in the making. She made a bet with herself that Kise would be playing within the first quarter. The other regulars were strong and Kiryu wasn't a weak small forward by any means but Kise was the teams' ace.

"Miyazaki, you are to watch the game but give no strategy advice. It's also your job to make sure everybody else continues practice as normal on the other half-court." Takeuchi's beady eyes seamed to bore holes into her very being as he stared her down with an intensity she'd only ever seen from the Generation of Miracles.  
"Yes, Takeuchi-sensei. I also need to leave now in order to collect Seirin." Kisa spoke calmly refusing to let the coach's intimidation methods get to her. She'd grown up with two brothers both significantly taller than her and a near bat-shit insane father, nothing really got to her anymore. The coach just grunted his consent for her to leave.

* * *

"Miyazaki-san said she'd meet us here." Riko sighed looking around standing at the Kaijou gates. The Seirin team stood behind her all with varying looks of wonderment on their faces. Compared to Seirin Kaijou was huge and almost regal looking. The architecture combined both traditional Japanese structures with modern and western themes giving the school an almost archaic look. Neatly cut grass and Sakura trees lined the path leading away from the entrance cherry blossom petals littering the concrete.

"I apologize for leaving you waiting Aida-san, Seirin." Kisa skidded to a halt before them black hair billowing in the gentle breeze. Instead of the Kaijou uniform she wore black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, grey hoodie and purple and white basketball shoes. She panted slightly from exertion faintest red tint on her cheeks from running the reasonable distance from the gym to great them. Riko opened her mouth to reply before a black and yellow bullet came flying past latching onto Kuroko with ease.

"Kurokocchi, long time no see!" Kise exclaimed clinging to the blue-haired teen crocodile tears spilling down his cheeks.  
"You saw me 4 days ago Kise-kun." Kuroko deadpanned not even moving to detach the blond from his neck. The rest of Seirin just looked on in amazement. Yes, Kuroko generally had the patience of a saint but anyone would get annoyed with a 5-year-old-stuck-in-the-body-of-a-15-year-old hanging off of them. When they'd first met Kise he'd appeared mature and worthy of the Generation of Miracles title it only took 5 minutes past that for the blond's immaturity to show. Now they weren't sure whether they were dealing with a spoilt kid or a basketball prodigy.

"Ryou, get off Kuroko. And I thought I told you not to come." Kisa glared at her childhood friend who just continued to lounge over Kuroko without a care in the world.  
"Kisacchi…"  
"You're lucky I can't be bothered throwing something at you. Seriously get back to practice idiot." Kisa's voice was edged with steel as she stalked towards Kise glaring with icy eyes. The threat was left hanging in the air but Kise briskly untangled himself from Kuroko evidently knowing he'd pushed the limits as far as they could go.

The pair of Kaijou first-years had a brisk whispered discussion before Kise sprinted off into the distance leaving Kisa standing before Seirin alone hair and jacket dancing in the wind. Most of the team looked confused having only briefly seen Kisa at their Monday afternoon practice when Kise had invaded and now seeing the girl properly was somewhat shocking. They'd all expected her to be taller and more athletically built given the deadly aim she'd exhibited with a basketball only days prior. Instead they were faced with a short, ridiculously skinny and weak looking girl with a sickly complexion.

"I also apologize for the interruption. Please follow me, the match is due to start soon." With that she turned on her heal leading the Seirin team away from the gates into the heart of Kaijou high school. The team whispered amongst themselves as they followed closely behind Kisa. It appeared as if Kaijou wasn't taking them seriously. Sure Kisa was being a good escort and gave off a polite vibe but arrogance radiated off Kise in such a way that said 'we'll win no matter how hard you try dumbasses.'

* * *

"What do you think you're doing Kise, I already told you you're not playing." Coach Takeuchi barked at the blond who was busy making sure his singlet was tucked neatly into his shorts. Kasamatsu just looked on from the side watching the ace get scolded with mild levels of amusement, it served the arrogant kouhai right. He needed a good scolding and by someone else other than Kasamatsu himself or Kisa.

"We're here." Speak of the devil and they will appear. Kisa's quiet voice just reached the captain's ears as she led a team of twelve teens dressed in black, white and red uniforms lead by a brunette girl who he assumed to be Seirin's manager into the gym. They looked more threatening than he thought they would. Sure most of them were on the small side but the one player that really stood out (the large redhead with funny eyebrows) took up the intimidation factor of three people.

"We're not using the full court?" The brunette girl asked Kisa as the team set their things down next to the bench on the opposite side of the gym to where Kasamatsu crouched tying his shoelaces.  
"The coach decided the other players wouldn't get anything out of watching the match so they're going to continue practicing on the other half court." Kisa replied calmly observing the Seirin team as they warmed up together mostly through a set of passing drills.

"Miyazaki" Takeuchi yelled across the gym prompting the small 14-year-old to mutter a brisk apology to Riko before darting across the gym to stand before the large man.

"Yes coach?" She spoke as sweetly assuming as per usual that she'd done something to aggravate the coach unnecessarily. It was easy enough to do, even Kasamatsu agreed the coach had a short temper and he really wasn't one to talk on the matter.  
"First gather the regulars together than make sure Blondie is practicing." Takeuchi ordered glaring down at her in the most intimidating way a middle-aged fat guy could manage which to be honest wasn't overly intimidating. Kisa just nodded making a set of hand gestures at Kasamatsu prompting the captain to do her first job for her before walking off to drag Kise over to the practice second and third string members.

"Moriyama, stop eyeing off Seirin's manager, Hayakawa calm down, Kobori, Kiryu… wait neither of you is actually doing anything really. Huddle." The regulars (and substitute small forward) all flocked towards Kasamatsu as if he were the shepherd and they the sheep. Moriyama shot one final wink over his shoulder at the brunette teen leading Seirin. The group of 5 gathered in a small circle arms over each other's shoulders.

"Okay, this match shouldn't be hard but that isn't reason to take it easy. Coach has chosen to play without Kise on the court and Miyazaki isn't aloud to give us strategy advice we're effectively on our own. Let's go." Kasamatsu spoke with finality team splitting apart immediately to line up. Hayakawa as per normal even for a practice match brimmed with enthusiasm Kobori attempting to hold the overexcited power forward down. Moriyama continued attempting to chat up Seirin's manager or coach, Kasamatsu couldn't tell which for the life of him and Kiryu tried to look at everything but the redhead standing before him. Kasamatsu nearly felt sorry for the brunette first-year, nearly, the brat was good enough to win himself a place on the first-string reserve set he better prove it.

"Make this a clean match, this is a training exercise for both teams. The coaches will be watching your performances closely." Kisa almost sounds exasperated standing in the middle of the court whistle around her neck basketball slung under one arm. "And yes I know how to referee before anyone asks." Her eyes stray to both teams for a second particularly Seirin's captain who looked like he wanted to say something. The entire Kaijou basketball club had found out very quickly that their weak looking manager was far from it. She knew how to play basketball incredibly well becoming a powerhouse pocket rocket if given the reason to play. They'd only see her take up a challenge once and from Kise none the less when a set of second-string players had challenged her legitimacy as a manager claiming she must have known nothing about basketball. Then the pair of first-years had decided to play a one-on-one game to prove a point, Kisa didn't just know basketball, she could play basketball incredibly well for someone her size.

"Let's go." With that the whistle was blown with incredibly force ball flying into the air Kobori just about touching it before the overzealous redhead of Seirin land smashed it out of the sky towards what appeared to be empty space only for it to end up in the hands of number 5 moments later. Kasamatsu sidestepped blocking the dark-eyed teen with ease only to have the ball seemingly disappear again as the Seirin second-year dashed past passing off to the side still to a seemingly empty piece of court. Just as the ball was about to bounce out of bounds a small blue-haired guy (Seirin number 11 Kasamatsu would later come to recall) materialised tap passing through Kiryu's legs to number 10 who leapt into a dunk swinging on the hoop for a few moments striking a victory pose once he'd landed grinning from ear to ear.

That's when the realisation the idiot had bought the hoop down with him hit the entire contents of Kaijou's first gym.

* * *

The whistle slipped from Kisa's mouth in an almost comical manner eyes growing wide as she looked at Kagami hoop held victoriously in his hand. Until he realised everyone was staring at him that is. Then the redhead recoiled rather violently stumbling backwards looking at the hoop in bewilderment. Kuroko to his credit just took it in his stride walking straight over to Coach Takeuchi and presumably asking to use the full court, given the reaction that came next anyway.

"Miyazaki, organize the full court. Blondie you better be ready to play. Kiryu you're back on the bench." Takeuchi bellowed not even regarding the people he was ordering around instead opting for glaring at Kagami. Who hadn't moved from his spot still staring confusedly at the hoop in his hand. Kisa almost felt sorry for him, she'd been on the wrong end of the coach after only three weeks to know what it felt like. She enjoyed being a manager it took a lot less physical energy than playing but kept her overactive mind entertained, she also really didn't like Coach Takeuchi it was mindboggling how he even got hired in the first place.

"Second and Third string clear away the practice stuff. Naotsugu, Shiroe you're in charge of mopping the court I'll raise the curtain." The second and third-string members just stood frozen looking between Kagami and the hoop-free backboard in amazement. Kisa sighed hardening her gaze adding an extra edge of harshness to her voice. "That means get to it, we can't afford to break the game for too long." She snapped clicking her tongue for emphasis before striding away towards the curtain and bleachers control panel near the door.

True to form 5 minutes later the court was ready main hoops lowered into place for cleaned and dried impeccably broken hoop dealt with. The two coaches after a brief argument coming to the conclusion that Kaijou would pay for the damage itself since the bolts were rusted. Kisa stood in the centre of the court again sandwiched by Kobori and Kagami whistle clamped tightly between her teeth ball in hand ready for the toss up. She blew the whistle with far more force than necessary shrill ringing echoing around the gym as the ball was thrown into the air with as much force as she could manage. If Seirin was going to issue a challenge like that Kaijou would pay it back without a second thought.

Kagami is first to reach the ball again springing into the air with a superhuman jumping ability. He propels the ball towards where he believes Izuki to be only to have it intercepted by Kise who snatches the ball out of the air transitioning into a dribble effortlessly. The blond sprints down the court with ease dodging around any defender that comes into his path. He leaps forcing the ball through the net swinging on the rim for a moment letting the bolts creak beneath his weight before landing smirking much like a cat that got the cream.

After that the game dissolved into faces paced organised chaos the teams matching each other point for point. If Kise were to make a dunk Kagami would answer right back with another, Moriyama or Kasamatsu land a three pointer Hyuuga and Izuki would make a shot in reply. Hayakawa miss a rebound? Mitobe Seirin's silent centre would snatch it right out of the exuberant teen's grasp. Despite years of practice watching fast-paced games thanks to the Generation of Miracles Kisa was having troubling keeping up barely registering one point before the next would go in. It was one of those games she wished she could have watched as a simple spectator not as manager analysing the game but enjoying the high-level action instead.

"Time out please Miyazaki-san." Riko seemingly materialised at Kisa side making the younger teen jump slightly.  
"Noted." She responded eyes never leaving the match dismissing the brunette with a wave of the hand. It didn't take long for calling a time out to be plausible. Kagami landing yet another dunk only moments after the request was given. Kisa blew the whistle again making a T shape with her hands before letting the noisemaker drop from between her lips. "Seirin, Time out."

* * *

Kise trotted over to the Kaijou bench eagerly grabbing his water and gulping about half of it down without thinking before plonking himself on the bench. The other regulars weren't far behind. Not even 10 minutes into the game and they were already starting to show signs of tiring. None of them had expected Seirin to be this strong but it was the knowing smirk on their managers face that set them all on edge.

"You saw the profiles before this didn't you Miyazaki." Takeuchi growled staring down the small 14-year-old fire burning in his eyes.  
"Maybe, I also knew Kuroko before thanks to Teikou. If you're implying I knew this match would be hard and possibly should have warned you then you are correct Takeuchi-sensei." Kisa made her best attempt at looking innocent flicking her bangs out of her eyes and making the perfect angelic face complete with puppy-dog eyes, batting her eyelashes for extra effect.  
"Warn us next time. You're job as manager is to keep the team prepared Miyazaki not leave as barely hanging on to a team we should be thrashing."  
"It will get easier."

4 of the 5 players on the bench regarded her curiously after that, Kise just looking on from where he sat with a towel around his shoulders superior smirk plastered on his pretty-boy face. The pair made eye contact for only a moment Kisa inclining her head ever so slightly in confirmative manner before turning back to the team. This just made the others more curious. They all knew the pair were childhood friends and attended Teikou together for a time but for both to know a team's weakness screamed suspiciousness.

"Kuroko's misdirection will not last the entire 40 minutes. The more he uses it the more we get used to it." Kisa started calm demeanour returning completely ignoring the coach's annoyed grunting.  
"Because he's slow and his only talent is passing Kurokocchi's misdirection is possibly the only thing preventing him from being useless to a team." Kise continued golden eyes glinting dangerously with contempt.  
"Therefore it is also possible to force misdirection to run out." She took up where the copycat ace had left off. Kasamatsu was the first of the Kaijou regulars to catch on to what the first-year duo was hinting at. The remaining three picking up the line moments later.

"Basically we need to shut down Kuroko." Moriyama asked tilting his head to the side in mild confusion. "How are we supposed to corner someone who's invisible though?"  
"That, I haven't figured out. Not yet anyway." Kisa sighed looking down at the floor examining the cracks between the wooden planks. "We can just hope to do our best or let it run out by itself."

"Leave it to me." Kasamatsu spoke with finality rising to his feat. The other regulars followed Kise brining up the rear still looking rather catlike with an all-knowing grin.

"We won't loose this game, Kisacchi. Not to Kurokocchi."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so very much for reading. Next time the conclusion of the match and Kise antagonizing Kuroko about Kagami's growing abilities and infinite potential. Oh and an explanation as to why Kisa doesn't actually play basketball despite being reasonable at it. (or part of an explanation anyway) So please follow favourite and review if you enjoyed as it really encourages me to write more for you guys. **

**Thank you so, so much  
-Angel**


	5. Chapter four

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter. I was planning to put another 2/3 scenes in this but the game ended up taking up far more words than I intended so they're ready to go for next chapter. Also I will endeavour to update this every week but there are no guarantees as I have three fanfics going at once and school to deal with. When I have the opportunity I write chapters in advance but inevitably I will get behind with updating at least once though I will try not to leave you guys hanging for more than a month. Anyway, on with the show**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

"_**Captain, catch**__" She caught the ball on instinct diving into a dribble instantaneously zipping across the caught as a blur of black and red. Her 11-year-old body is so tiny compared to everyone else on the court purple and white shoes squeaking harshly against the hard wood floor. Jade green meets mahogany as she makes eye contact with Masaru before passing the ball across with ease through one of their opponent's legs. The older boy (12 or 13 by the looks of it) startles for a second before chasing after the taller Miyazaki. Masaru just laughs radiating glee as he leaps into the air accurately landing a three pointer beaming as he lands afterwards. _

_It hadn't been difficult to find a mixed children's basketball team in the area. The hard task had been finding one that would accept Kisa as a high-level player. Most coaches simply discarded her talent only seeing her tiny build and severe lack of height as obstacles. Now the twins despite being the youngest two members of their team by nearly a year were solid regulars, Kisa having even been chosen as Captain for the year mostly thanks to being the team's Point Guard and undoubtedly the best strategist of the ragtag group. Masaru to his credit was a very solid Shooting Guard with a talent for quick-release shots. Unusual speed and agility had apparently been gifted to both twins, Kisa more so than her brother thanks to her small stature. _

"_**Nice shot, 'Saru**__" Skylar Heywood the team's Small forward and second female member of the regulars called from her position guarding their opponent's ace a pocket rocket blond by the name of Tyler Jameson. It was annoying playing against glass cannon style players like him because as advantageous for a team having one was. When you had one on your own team it posed problems, players like that are horrible at defence and hard to defend against resulting in high scoring, fast paced and none the less exhausting games with only one on the court let alone two. _

"_**Number 4 and number 7 are problematic**__." The opposing team's coach grumbled just loud enough for Kisa to hear from her position on the very edge of the court. She let a breathy chuckle escape her lips eyes sweeping over the court locating every player with ease pinpointing her teammates positions in order to create a logical pass course. Masaru was number 7 and 4 her own playing number thanks to being captain, so the vaguely high looking coach had managed to notice their double-team skills. Sometimes being twins had an advantage, they could read each other easily with brisk glances and barely noticeable hand signals leaving opponents and teammates alike confused when the ball would be with Kisa one moment and Masaru the next despite seemingly impossible passing conditions. _

_Suddenly there's a large shadow looming before her in the form of their opponent's captain. Jace Wilson a large 13-year-old with a powerful build and infinite potential. One of Kisa's nemeses, being a glass cannon she couldn't cope very well with defenders having no real defensive skill herself aside from steals (which she executed with reasonable proficiency mind you.) She dodged to one side and he would block with ease before flicking to the other his longer legs catching up in an instant. Now she was stuck blocked into a corner away from her teammates out of the pass line. Even though there wasn't enough time for the opposing team to bring on a comeback their lead would decrees significantly without her. _

"_**You can win girly, but we won't settle for complete defeat**__." Jace growls. They've begun to edge towards the court's centre still locked in the endless repeat loop of dodging to the side only to be blocked by the other. The ball zipping between the other players, goals being scored behind their backs.  
"__**Well, that's what you're going to get anyway**__." Kisa smirks making a break for it with a burst of speed that even surprises herself. She ducked under Jace's arm the older player having forgotten about the advantage her height gave her when dodging defenders snatching the ball out of the air as it flew between the opposing Point Guard and Small Forward. _

_She dribbled down the court at top speed zigzagging around defenders effortlessly using her unusual agility and speed to its absolute maximum. There were only seconds left of the match and even if they were going to win anyway threats such as the one Jace had issued were never taken lightly. Kisa desperately needed to make a statement about not just the team's strength but her own. No one, and she means no one doubts her abilities. Female or not, short or absolute freakin' giant didn't matter. Leaping into a three pointer just as the ball is about to leave her fingertips everything comes crashing down. Jace's body collided with her own and before she can think the ball is flying towards the out of bounds line and her back makes a very unhappy meeting with the floor. There's a sickeningly loud snap as Jace's foot 'accidentally' connects with her left wrist already sprained from trying to break her fall. She lets out a tiny almost pitiful whimper as the pain washes over her body before everything goes numb, senses overloading from the shock and pain.. _

"_**Kisa/Nee-chan/Captain!**__" The names they call her are different but the horror in the shared exclamation is evident. Masaru gently running his fingers through her hair in a comforting gesture is the last thing she recalls before the world turns black and she's floating in a void of numb silence._

* * *

Kisa fiddled irritably with the thick black band on her left wrist watching the intricate silver vine pattern distort and reform as she tugged at the soft fabric. Kaijou is easily pulling ahead of Seirin, Kise doing most of the work, landing dunk after dunk, copy after copy. The blond continues to steal Kagami's shots only to perform them at a higher level than the redhead much to the Power Forward's lack of amusement.

Kagami responds to Kise's taunting by playing harder using every single skill up his sleeve. "You don't want to do that." She chuckles under her breath smirking pale eyes twinkling mischievously. "The more skills you give out for free, the better Ryou will play idiot." The smirk beings to form into a full on Cheshire cat style grin as Kise forces another dunk through the basket copying Kagami's technique exactly just adding more speed and pizazz. The copycat never really stopped showing off no matter what he did, excluding academic endeavours that is.

"Quarter time." She yells blowing the whistle with more force than necessary, shrill ringing echoing around the gym in an obnoxious manner. Kisa resists the temptation to block her ears. Sensitive hearing the gift it may be when actually playing not even having to look for the ball very hard to know where it is. In other situations such as loud classrooms and buzzers going off the ability is more of a nuisance sounds being amplified compared to normal. Honestly, it's surprising she hasn't lost the noise sensitivity yet, spending a lot of time growing up around basketball courts and other loud noises must have done some damage, right?

Players trail back to their benches grabbing towels and water bottles in a hurry before sitting down in a less than graceful manner. The Kaijou team all regard each other with somewhat weary yet determined gazes. They can deal with fast paced games they're a national-level high school. Loosing to a newcomer like Seirin isn't an option. Kisa briefly glances over her shoulder at the Seirin bench as she jogs towards her own team. The will to fight blazes in their eyes determination painted on their faces. A barely noticeable smile creeps it's way onto her features yet again, she was correct in accepting Riko's offer. Even though Seirin is new and inexperienced compared to Kaijou their hunger for victory is impressive on its own.

"Listen up." Takeuchi growls glaring down the entire team with fire in his eyes. Kisa stands at his side arms crossed critical gaze sweeping over the players. Strategies circulate her mind at high speed falling into place easily. If only she was confident one of them would work. Seirin is an interesting team and she hasn't yet figured out what they're going to pull out next. Kagami and Kuroko the 'rookie duo' as Riko had written on the team profile sheet were her biggest worry. Kagami's infinite potential and Kuroko's niche specialisation put together was more than a little dangerous. She didn't want to raise the point for fear of angering the coach but there was a possibility the pair could shut down Kise given the right strategy and timing, it had happened before ( all be it when the blond had been very new to the Miracle team but still, it had happened.)

"Any bright ideas Miyazaki?" Coach Takeuchi regards her sternly. Kisa just nods sweeping her gaze over the team again before speaking.  
"Going as we are, Kuroko's misdirection will wear out soon enough for us to pull ahead even further." The team nods Kasamatsu boring holes into her as if trying to find holes in her plan by reading her mind. Kise just smirks golden eyes narrowed in a catlike fashion. He's serious, an unusual occurrence yet it says a lot about Seirin's strength. The copy master doesn't get serious without a very good reason.  
"So, basically we don't change a thing." Kasamatsu offers breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the small group.  
"Basically, although there are some things we need to watch." Kisa replies eyes landing on Kise. The blond recoils slightly. It's a rare occasion for Kisa to regard him with absolutely no fondness in her eyes but now her gaze is ice-cold making him feel as if he's just been dunked in an oversized bucket of iced water.

"Yes Kisacchi?" Kise queries tilting his head to the side in a manner very much like a kicked puppy.  
"Double-team." Is Kisa's only reply balling her hands into fists and placing one above the other in front of her chest. It's a signal she'd come up with at Teikou to save taking up precious time by having to explain what she meant entirely.  
"You think?" Kise asks. She nods in reply eyes wondering over to the Seirin bench where Kagami and Kuroko appear to be locked in an incredibly one-sided argument on the redhead's part.  
"No guarantee, but quite likely just watch out for it." She sighs exasperatedly glancing at her watch noting that the 2-minute break is well and truly over. "No more time to explain, move." She raises the whistle to her lips blowing harshly prompting both teams into motion. Nothing else she does will be helpful, now she just has to watch and wait for something to happen.

* * *

Golden-hazel eyes sweep over the court analytical mind working overtime to keep an extra critical eye on Kagami and Kuroko in an attempt to thwart any possible double-teaming. Kise knows he's not strong enough to completely break through a double-team, not yet anyway. His only hope is to see one coming and attempt to signal one of his teammates onto the other player before both can converge on him. Even that has slim chances of happening though, none of the other regulars trust his judgement yet. Only seeing him as a famous player rather than someone who can actually strategize and see through openings. Apparently the fact his main skill of copying relied on reasonably high intelligence to be able to analyse and learn skills impossibly quickly.

Kasamatsu passes to him through Seirin's centres legs. Kise grabs the ball out of the air effortlessly slipping into a dribble only to be blocked by Kuroko. Being superior in speed and agility the blond slipped past the passing specialist with ease to find Kagami looming in his path effectively stalling his progress. In the moment he was stalled Kuroko lunges backwards stealing the ball with a tap pass towards Kagami who catches it with ease diving into a dribble before leaping into a dunk forcing the ball through the net.

The game continued as normal for about 30 seconds before Kise attempts to make a shot over Kuroko's head being blocked in on all sides by players of both teams leaving no room to move. Kagami smacks the ball out of his hands before he's even in proper shooting form. Kise whirls around in annoyance hand flying out subconsciously only to feel his nails digging into something soft. The unmistakable _thwack _of a body hitting the floor ring's through the gym before all eyes land on Kuroko.

Seirin's trump card just sits there looking dazed blood dripping down the right side of his face from a cut just above his eye Kise looks between his hand, flecks of blood coating the tips of his fingers and Kuroko's face. The passing specialist slowly struggles to his feet quaking slightly yet regards his worried teammates with a calm gaze.

"Are you okay Kuroko?" glasses captain asks concern evident in his usually harsh voice.  
"Yes, there is no need to worry." Kuroko states blandly swaying on his feet before promptly falling again in a dead faint.  
"KUROKO!" The entire Seirin team exclaimed. Mitobe picking up the small teen like he weighed nothing and placing him on a mat Riko had lain out behind Seirin's bench. She immediately moved to wash and sterilise the room before wrapping Kuroko's head in bandages to keep the gauze patch covering the cut secure.

"Don't worry to much Ryou, Kuroko'll be fine, he's strong." The blond startles ever so slightly breaking his state of staring between his hand and Kuroko. Kisa seemingly materialises at his side voice barely loud enough for him to hear let alone the rest of the gym.  
"I know, it's just…Kurokocchi." Kise whined shaking his head afterwards in an attempt to get his head back in order. Kisa sighed, the blond really did care just a little too much about Kuroko, everyone really. He had a naturally empathetic nature and an innate ability to read people's emotional states.  
"Get your head back in the game, you can check on him later idiot. Just try to be more careful." Kisa ran a hand through her bangs brushing the strands out of her eye for a moment before shaking her head letting them fall back into her face.  
"Yeah, got it Kisacchi." He offered her a reassuring smile, ruffling the younger teen's hair before jogging away towards the other Kaijou regulars.

Kisa paused for a second looking over at Seirin one last time to ensure Kuroko was being taken care of. Seeing everything was going to be A. ok she ran after Kise joining the huddle of Kaijou players. Kasamatsu loop an arm over her shoulders dragging her into the circle easily. Kise stood on her other side Kobori next to him followed by Hayakawa with Moriyama brining the group back to Kasamatsu. Takeuchi stood off to the side having an in depth discussion with Riko about something or other whilst the two teams huddled. Kisa assumed Seirin was discussing how the game would work with Kuroko down. Kaijou on the other hand said nothing all choosing to stare down Kise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything." Kise cries meeting each team member's eyes with a remorseful gaze.  
"We understand, but be careful. More mistakes like this and I won't hold back from kicking your ass." Kasamatsu says exasperatedly. The other seniors nod in approval at their captain's words.  
"I already gave him a warning, everything's under control Captain." Kisa reassures the older teen before breaking away from the huddle walking towards the centre of the court ball under one arm whistle clutched between her teeth.

* * *

The next 15 minutes of gameplay pass smoothly after that. Al the players are notably tenser than usual particularly Kise and Kagami who take every opportunity to glare at each other. Koganei, Mitobe, Hyuuga and Izuki show off the second year's team work skills often leaving Kagami out of the pass course. Instead the redhead just took his job of guarding Kise incredibly seriously. His strange split eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Meanwhile, the copycat continued to evade Kagami's blocking attempts scoring shot after shot borrowing the moves of others. In return the redhead would dunk with animalistic ferocity. The bolts holding the hoop in place creaked under the two ace's abuse from swinging on the net when dunking. It's a never-ending vicious circle with Kaijou extending their lead by at least a point each revolution.

Kisa stands to the side signalling to a pair of second-string players whenever a point is scored. Endless loops of repeated plays are incredibly uninteresting to watch. A quick glance over at the Seirin bench shows that Kuroko has begun to stir recovering from the head injury surprisingly quickly as per usual. Despite the passing master's lack of stamina he was surprisingly robust, recovering from injuries in days that cost the other miracles a week or two out. The worst injury he'd sustained (to Kisa's knowledge anyway) had been a badly sprained wrist early in second year, which has only kept him down for a week and out of games for two.

"Player change please, Miyazaki-san." Riko requested using a far more forceful tone than her polite wording would imply. The fourth quarter had just begun and the request for a player change surprised Kisa greatly. Even if Kuroko said he was up to playing surely the brunette wouldn't allow him right? She didn't seem like that kind of person.  
"On it, Aida-san." Kisa replied eyes narrowing slightly as she watched Kuroko straighten his top. "Seirin player change!" She yelled Riko blowing her pale pink whistle before darting away towards Seirin's bench.

Koganei trailed towards the edge of the court hi-fiving Kuroko with a modicum of enthusiasm and whispered words of good luck. Once the shadow was in place play began again.

The addition of Kuroko to Seirin's team particularly with his misdirection working at full force bought the game back to an even playing field. With only 2 minutes of gameplay left to go the scores were playing on a seesaw for who was in the lead. Seirin kept up with Kaijou point for point like it had been in the first quarter after Kise had been subbed in. The speed of play was nearly fast enough for Kisa to concentrate so hard on keeping score she stopped enjoying being a spectator all together.

Finally with only 10 seconds to go the scores were tied 98-98 with Kaijou in possession of the ball. Moriyama being guarded passed off to Kasamatsu who evaded Izuki's block in order to receive the ball. The Point Guard used his superior speed to drive past both Izuki and Mitobe only to have the ball stolen from right under his nose by Kuroko who tap passed it to Kagami. Kagami drove down the court breaking through Kaijou's line of defence with ease before being intercepted by Kise.

The redhead fakes to the side Kise following him before abruptly switching to the other only to find the blond blocking his way yet again. He spots Kuroko out the corner of his eye completely open for a pass. Kagami sends a pass towards Kuroko who stands just outside the three-point line using Kise's brief moment of distraction to break past the blond.

Kise pivots blond hair forming an angelic golden halo around his head as he does. But by the time he's sprinting after Kagami it's already too late. Kuroko shoots ball bouncing off the rim as expected and then Kagami's just there. The redhead forces the ball through the net with a lion like roar just as Kisa lets the final whistle loose shrill noise echoing around the silent room.

Time stops for a moment only the sound of the ball bouncing into a shadowy corner can be heard. No one dares to so much as breath afraid of upsetting whatever deity chose this moment to give Seirin good fortune. Then as if someone had simply pressed the play button Seirin erupts into cheers players drawing each other into hugs other's hi-fiving their teammates. Kagami and Kuroko are at the centre of it all being showered in adoration and praise. The redhead drinks up every second of it whilst Kuroko modestly rebuts the comments. He doesn't need praise, just friendship and a strong team bond. Something the Generation of Miracles had lost.

As Seirin celebrates Kaijou consolidates. The second and third year regulars huddle together discussing what they could have done better whilst Kise just stands there. Tears stream down his face sobs racking his chest. It's not fake melodramatic crocodile tears like usual. This is honest painful crying, and it's also the moment that makes Kisa realise the blond has never known defeat. Not like this anyway. Friendly one-one-one games against Aomine are nothing compared to a game practice or competition. Loosing as someone who knows the bitter taste of defeat on their tongue is still unpleasant, for someone who has only known the sinful sweetness of victory, Kisa doesn't know how it feels and will never understand. She's always lost at something, there always a fight she can't quite win.

"Ryo…."  
"Leave it to me, hopefully this knocks him off that high horse." Kasamatsu cuts her off. Kisa blinks letting the hand she had been raising towards the blond's shoulder fall back to her side.  
"Yeah, thank you Kasamatsu-sempai." She turns away watching Seirin leave still filled with joy after their win. Kisa can't exactly blame them; winning against a national level school would be a huge morale boost for anyone let alone a newly formed team.  
"Don't worry Miyazaki, you know as well as I do that he needs to learn." Kasamatsu states ominously watching Kise's breakdown with no remorse in his steely-blue eyes.  
"I forgot he didn't know what loosing is like. Things changed a lot after I left, he wouldn't have acted like this before and Kuroko…. Something strange is going on." Kisa trails off observing her childhood friend's emotional catastrophe with a forlorn expression. Kasamatsu just sighs shaking his head before walking over to the blond and kicking him in the small of the back.

Kisa chuckled quietly lips turning up at the corner into a fond smile. Kise whirled around to face Kasamatsu after going flying from being kicked melodramatic crocodile tears streaming down his face forming a small puddle at his feet. If his usual antics were intact the blond was absolutely fine. He wasn't broken yet and hopefully wouldn't be any time soon. Kaijou would get their revenge on Seirin one day. Be it at the Inter-High or Winter Cup, it was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed as it helps keep me motivated to write. I don't like to beg for reviews but currently some constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated particularly about Kisa, as I'm really nervous about her becoming a Mary-sue. **

**Next chapter, Kise antagonises Kuroko about why he left after the Championship match and Kagami has a rather awkward yet entertaining run-in with Kisa. Our little manager's past also begins to unravel further and the reasons she nearly gave up on the sport she loves so dearly being to come clear. **

**Thankyou for reading and don't forget to review  
-Angel**


	6. Chapter five

**A/N: Whoop new chapter. Sorry its a bit late school and other stuff have been keeping me super busy as of late. Also this chapter took a lot longer to write than I expected because I actually ended up having to re-read the manga chapter it's based off in order to get the discussion between Kise and Kuroko accurate. The next one should come sooner as it has absolutely no cannon events in it. Just the Kaijou gang being absolute dorks. Anyway on with the chapter~**

* * *

-Chapter 5-

"Kisacchi!" The small teen stops abruptly shaking her head just enough for her headphones to slip down to sitting slung around her neck. "Wait up."  
"What do you want Ryou?" Kisa sighs glaring off to the side at the blond who jogs up beside her. He tilts his head to the side for a moment in thought expression serious for a second before perking back up to his usual hyper self.  
"Seirin's in the steak house a block away from here I ran past them, I want to catch Kurokocchi as he leaves. Wanna come?" Kise spurts eyes brightening as if someone had flicked a light-switch in his head.  
"You though I'd agree to that?" Bland sarcasm drips from Kisa's tone as she fiddles with cord of her headphones absentmindedly.  
"But you like Kurokocchi…." Kise whined fixing her with those impossible-to-refuse puppy-dog eyes. Even if she was used to it he still managed to catch her off guard every so often. Or maybe she chose to give in occasionally.  
"Go on your own," She deliberately clips her tone steely edge cutting into Kise's conscience like a metaphoric razor blade.  
"You usually end up following on stuff like this anyway though." He's grovelling by now. It wouldn't take much more before Kise Ryouta, the great model and basketball prodigy would be begging on his knees for her to go with him. Frankly, it makes her want to laugh.

"I said, go on your own. If I end up finding you again so be it. I have an errand to run." Kisa spoke exasperatedly running a hand through her bangs regarding Kisa with a calm yet stern gaze.  
"What errand? Do you need help with something?" Kise was doing a very good impression of an overexcited puppy happy to wag its tail at anyone who came past. He really hadn't changed at all; the concept of maturity was most definitely lost on him.  
"No" She sighed, usually Kise would have given up by now but apparently today was one of those when he felt unusually pushy.  
"You can run the errand tomorrow, it's late anyway. Please Kisacchi." He whined. Kisa deliberately avoided eye contact. If she had to look at those puppy-eyes for one more second she'd give in. And for once in her life she really didn't want to.  
"I'm not stopping you." She replied, placing her headphones back on before taking off running again leaving Kise behind in the middle of the street.

In truth there was no errand at all. She just really needed some time away from people, Kise especially. Yes, she probably would end up finding the blond again before going home. Despite the usually puppy-like tendencies he had been showing Kisa could see the hurt behind it all. Loosing was a foreign concept to him after all; he'd probably want to talk about it.

Kisa was accustomed to the bitter taste of defeat lingering on her tongue. She'd lost more than just basketball games after all. Thin fingers subconsciously fiddle with her wristband, soft material rubbing against the skin beneath in a comforting fashion. Masaru had given it to her years ago, just after the accident that broke their entire basketball team apart. Now, it did more than just hiding the reminders of previous injuries. It kept a piece of her twin brother with her as well.

They'd always been close, her and Masaru, unusually so for fraternal twins. The number of things they'd fought through together had probably caused the closeness. From the days Kisa knew he spent watching her stuck in a hospital bed slowly fading away to nothing thanks to a childhood sickness that nearly robbed her of life. They'd only been five at the time, their older brother Shiro eight. To their mother dying in a car accident when they were seven while their Dad was on a business trip to Akita. The three siblings had spent the night huddled in Shiro's room together in a tent made of chairs, pillows and blankets. Kisa had been sandwiched between her brothers that night but still shivered violently. It had been the middle of winter something she didn't cope with anyway and the frozen clutches of grief had clawed at her heart in the most violent way possible. Even curled into Shiro's side the elder running his fingers through her hair gently, Masaru with his chin rested on her head hadn't stopped the shivering. That had been the worst night of her life, all three of their lives.

Now they're separated. She's in Tokyo living in an apartment made for more than one person. Shiro down in Kyoto a third year at Rakuzan high school. Kisa is honestly surprised he hasn't tried to contact her yet. They hadn't seen each other in over a year, Shiro had chosen to stay behind in Japan when their father had decided to flee back to America. It had been hard at first, being separated from the most stable part of her life aside from Masaru, but after a year she'd learned to rely on herself. She only wondered how Masaru, the most emotional of the three of them, was coping halfway across the world.

* * *

Kise leant against the street lamp outside the steakhouse Seirin had decided to dine at to celebrate their victory. Blond hair reflected the colours of the setting sun, golden eyes watching intently through the restaurant's window. Whoever had suggested they tried to eat their way through 4kg steaks must have been stupid. Kuroko looked near giving up despite having barely started and most of the others didn't look far behind. Kagami was the only one going still going strong cheeks stuffed with food much like a squirrel. It would have been amusing to watch if the habit weren't incredibly disgusting. (Not to mention that Kise really couldn't fathom a reason to attempt eating such as large serve of meat. If he'd even tried the modelling agency would have killed him in the most brutal way possible. The thought of it alone made him shiver.)

"Kurokocchi." The light blue haired boy looked up at the sound of his name being called upon exiting the restaurant. Shimmering gold met emotionless blue as the pair made eye contact.  
"What do you want Kise-kun?" Kuroko said calmly tilting his head to the side eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly in confusion. Kise grinned light sparkling off his freakishly white teeth.  
"I wanted to talk to you." He replied straightening adjusting the strap of his messenger bag as he did so. "There's a street ball court near here. Lets go talk there." With that the blond turns on his heal walking away down the street. Kuroko follows like an obedient dog a few steps behind Kise thanks to his shorter legs.

They walked in silence. It was unusual for Kise to be this quiet evidently lost deep in thought staring off into the distance. Kuroko makes no comment on the oddity of the situation. Usually the blond would be hanging off his shoulder spouting some kind of nonsense about being Kuroko's self proclaimed best friend. No matter how pleasant the difference was Kise's out of character acting was starting to get on Kuroko's nerves. He almost longed for the blond to turn around and tackle hug him.

A minute later they reached a park. Kise lead them over to a bench beside a street ball court placing his bag onto the seat before vaulting onto the back of the chair sitting on the thin wooden plank balancing on his hands and bottom leaning back legs flying in the air. Kuroko looked on mild disapproval tainting his gaze.

"You should sit properly Kise-kun." Kuroko stated blandly. Kise responded by slipping down onto the bench seat tucking his legs up beneath himself Indian style. The pair was then locked in an intense staring contest. Neither broke for nearly a minute. Kise appeared to be searching for something in Kuroko, golden eyes narrowed in determination as if attempting to stare straight through to the pass specialist's soul.

"I saw Midorimacchi earlier." Kise started fiddling with a basketball as he spoke looking at Kuroko with deadly serious eyes. "To be honest, I have trouble getting along with that guy." Light amusement sparkled in Kuroko's eyes at that comment. Neither he or Kise had gotten along with Midorima; most of the team hadn't gotten along with the horoscope obsessed shooter really.

"But his left hand is the real deal, especially on good days for Cancers." Kise continued spinning the ball on the tip of his right pointer finger before letting it roll back into his palm.  
"Yes…" Kuroko replied trailing off slightly trying to figure out where Kise was going wit the discussion. It was unlike Kise to want to simply have a chat about another former teammate. Usually he had ulterior motives. Despite the blond's straightforward outward appearance he was one of the schemers amongst the miracles. He had a good head on his shoulders, even if he did choose not to use it most of the time.

"Well, seems like he just came to watch today, more importantly Kurokocchi dumped me. I lost a match." Kise sighed in a melodramatic fashion leaning back on the bench staring up at the sky for a few seconds before continuing. "It's just one thing after the other in my high school life."

"Hmm…" Kuroko blinked watching Kise briefly wallow in self-pity. If there was one thing he would give the model credit for it was being a fantastic actor.  
"I said it because I had nothing to lose but I was still serious, you know?" Kise returned his gaze to Kuroko eyes deadly serious. The pass specialist blinked in mild confusion before their discussion from the brief encounter at Seirin popper into his head.  
"About transferring to your school…" Kuroko trailed off waiting for Kise to respond. The blond nodded golden eyes boring straight into Kuroko with the most intense gaze he could muster. "…I am sorry." Mild hurt shone in Kise's eyes for a moment before he smirked, winking playfully.

"I'm kidding." Kise chuckled eyes twinkling mischievously before the deadly serious expression returned. "I have something more important I want to talk with you about. I want to hear your reasons." Kuroko blinked in mild confusion. There were many things the copycat could want his reasons for. Going to Seirin, choosing Kagami as his light, openly challenging the entire Generation of Miracles. He just hoped the blond wasn't after his reasoning for leaving the team after the Middle School Championship.

"Why? Why did you disappear just after the Middle School Championship match?" Kise's tone was dark, voice a few notes lower than his usual cheerful tone. Kuroko blinked in mild surprise tilting his head to the side in thought. He didn't want to give Kise the truth. That would take too long to explain and give him his motives to soon.  
"I do not know." Is the answer Kuroko eventually comes to speaking in his usual blank, emotionless tone.  
"Eh?" Surprise shone in Kise's eyes. The misdirection master must have had a reason for evaporating into thin air. It was impossible for a person to not have reason right? Everything had a logical explanation, right?

"I certainly began to doubt Teikou's policies because of that final. I thought that something was lacking at the time." Kuroko's eyes began to look distant as he thought of the past. Kise moved to say something but thought better of it. It was hard enough to get Kuroko to talk in the first place, interrupting would ruin the flow. "Sports are all about winning! Is there something more important than that? That was what I also thought before that time. That is why I still do not understand clearly what was wrong." Kuroko stopped for a moment as if collecting his thoughts. Kise looked on expression frozen in place. Of all the things he expected Kuroko to say it wasn't this.

"I hated basketball at that time." Kuroko continued regarding Kise with a steady gaze. "Even though the feel of the ball, the squeak of shoes on the court, the sound of the ball going through the net was all the same." The monologue continued. Kise just stared blankly at Kuroko letting the teal-haired males words sink in. Kuroko loved basketball didn't he? That's what Aomine had told Kise upon joining that club.

"I began playing basketball because I loved it. That is why I really thought Kagami-Kun was incredible when I met him." Kuroko didn't pause this time. His usually blank eyes held a determined light within them. Kise just nodded along with the pass specialist's equivalent of a rant. "He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. It appears he has had some scary and bad times with it, but I think it is because of this that that he is more serious about basketball than anyone else." Kuroko finished looking pointedly at Kise waiting for the blond's response.

"I guess…I don't get it after all." Kise spoke almost solemnly hair shading his eyes from view. He chuckled almost darkly shaking his head so his bangs fell to the side away from his face. Sky blue met golden hazel as the pair regarded each other calmly "I sill want to tell you one thing." The blond continued tone rising back to his usual cheerful tone. Yet, a steely edge hid on the ends of his words, only noticeable to those who knew him well. "Even if his attitude towards basketball is why you value that guy so much Kurokocchi. There will come a time, when that guy and you…will have to part."

* * *

"Don't move." Kagami jumped about a meter in the air when the quiet, almost ghostly female voice rang out from his left. A cold, sickly pale, spidery hand gripped his left wrist in a vain attempt to hold him in place. "Don't worry, I'm not a ghost." The redhead whirled around to face the small, raven haired girl watching him closely with pale jade coloured eyes. Kaijou's manager looked up at him calmly single visible eye reflecting the setting sun.

"I wasn't planning on interrupting." Kagami responded struggling to keep his voice to a whisper. The last thing he needed was for Kise or Kuroko to know he was there. Their discussion was proving to be very interesting.  
" You appear to be a reasonably brash person who doesn't think about their actions. I just wanted to make sure." Kisa let go of his arm stepping forward slightly out of the shadows to stand right at his side. Even if Kagami were used to Kuroko now he didn't think the small teen would have the ability to appear out of nowhere as well. She had certainly had enough presence whilst refereeing the game.

"Listen." Kisa commanded quietly dragging Kagami back into the shadows having noticed Kise's straying gaze in their direction. The redhead complied shuffling backwards upon the younger tugging his sleeve. It was clear just by looking at her that Kisa wasn't physically strong, incredibly fit, most definitely, strong? No. She wouldn't have been able to drag him back alone. Together they watched Kise and Kuroko. Kisa with the intensity of a hawk, Kagami incredible interest.

"There is a definite difference between me and the other four guys…this isn't about physical ability, that all have a special talent, that no one, not even me can imitate." Kisa took in a sharp breath knowing shining in her eyes. Kagami just looked on in mild shock. What on earth could Kise possibly be implying? That he himself had a special ability.

"I understood in the match today, this guy is still evolving.' The blond continued golden eyes boring into Kuroko. The pass specialist simply tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, Kagami took it as a sign of either understanding or confusion, he really couldn't tell. "And just like the rest of the Generation of Miracles…He hides a talent only he has."

"You noticed it to. Ne Ryou?" Kisa spoke quietly tone dark, voice half an octave lower than usual. Kagami just glanced at the girl out the corner of his eye. It was as if she was having a discussion with Kise without the other hearing. He briefly questioned the girl's sanity before deciding to drop the subject. The redhead had come to the conclusion very quickly that anyone connected to the colourful bunch known as the Generation of Miracles was at least mildly insane, including one Kuroko Tetsuya even if he was the sanest of the lot.

"Right now he's still an incomplete challenger." Kise's voice rang out loud and clear across the area. Almost as if he knew Kagami was there and wanted him to hear his words. "He's just playing recklessly and enjoying playing strong opponents. But one day…He'll definitely reach the level of the Generation of Miracles. He'll be in a different dimension to the rest of the team. Do you think that guy will still stay the same to how he is now when he reaches that level?"

"Bastard, disappearing when you're not even steady on you're feet." Kagami roared striding up behind Kuroko and slapping him on the back. Kisa trotted out after him, look of mild guilt plastered on her face. Kuroko blinked in acknowledgement stepping back out of the way giving Kagami a direct route to Kise. The blond himself looked surprised for a moment before schooling his features into a smirk, gaze razor sharp.

"Yo." Kagami half-said half-growled staring down the copycat without hesitation.  
"You were listening?" Kise matched Kagami's gaze with equal intensity. Kisa just looked on from the sidelines leaning against the chain-link fence of the outdoor basketball court. She had no reason to get involved in the fight.  
"Like hell I was! Why the heck did you kidnap Kuroko all of a sudden?" Kagami snarled venomously. Kise just tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
"Eh? Isn't it alright just for a little while!" Kise whine-yelled looking up at Kagami questioningly. Kisa face palmed, of course Kise Ryouta logic would state that deciding to have a talk with Kuroko just as Seirin was getting ready to leave would be all right.  
"We couldn't go back because of this!" Kagami roared. After hat Kise and Kagami appeared to be locked in some kind of never-ending rotating argument leaving Kisa and Kuroko to look on as mildly amused spectators.

"Shit, seems there's already trash here." The unexpected yell from the other side of the outdoor court startled both Kuroko and Kisa. They whirled around only to watch a series of disturbing events on the court. A group of thugs had walked in on the trio of teens that had been happily playing street ball demanding they leave in order to give the thugs the court. Calmly one of the thugs had decided to settle the dispute with basketball. Which they had, until the three that had been on the court previously were winning. Then things had gotten messy.

One of the thugs that had been standing on the sidelines leapt into the game elbowing one of their opponents in the face whilst blocking a dunk. Then an argument broke out about the fairness of the match. The thugs resorting to violence in order to subdue the three who had been playing. In the end the trio ended up fleeing the court, covered in various scraps and bruises.

"Huh? Where'd Kurokocchi go?" Kise queried once he and Kagami had finally finished their argument. Kagami looked around not seeing Kuroko until his eyes landed on the street ball court. Kisa just blinked in realisation. Usually she was one of the few people, like Akashi who could keep track of the invisible teen but apparently he'd gotten even more invisible in her year of absence.

"No matter how you look at it, it is unfair." Kuroko's bland voice rang out from the centre of the court. He spun a ball on the tip of his finger hitting the lead thug on the nose as it spun. The larger teen recoiled at the ball's touch exclaiming something along the line of HOT with a large number of expletives on the side.  
"What the hell? Where do you bastards keep coming from?" The thug roared glaring at Kuroko moving to swipe at the small teen. Kuroko dodged to the side easily blinking impassively.  
"I do not believe this is basketball. More than anything, it is not good to use violence." Kuroko stated staring up at the thug emotionlessly. The larger just stared back in shock as if he'd never been challenged before, certainly not by someone of Kuroko's stature at least.

"What the fuck do you want?" Another one of the thugs roared from the sidelines. The calmest of the group looked on in disdain before a smirk spread itself across his sly features.  
"We'll settle it with basketball then." The calm one stated taking the ball from Kuroko with ease.

"Mind if we join." Kise's overly cheerful voice rang across the court as he and Kagami came to stand behind Kuroko.  
"Don't go jumping in on things like this all of a sudden." Kagami scolded Kuroko grabbing the smaller teen's head, ruffling already naturally messy blue hair. The thugs seemed to recoil backwards at the appearance of the Kaijou and Seirin aces. Various exclamations of HUGE! And expletives rang across the court. Kisa just chuckled from where she stood on the sidelines fiddling with her watch. This match would prove to be entertaining.

The next ten minutes was a whirlwind of complete and utter domination. Kise, Kagami and Kuroko easily managed to curb stomp the thugs without even breaking a sweat. One of the most amusing parts is when Kuroko decided to use his misdirection to completely mess with the thugs' heads. He'd run through them passing the ball at high speed between Kagami and Kise. At one point one of the thugs even looked dizzy from trying to follow the ball.

"Well done, looks like you didn't even need to break a sweat." Kisa drawled from the sidelines clapping sarcastically. The thugs were a pile of sweaty, panting, absolutely exhausted bodies on the ground sprawled in a variety of unfashionable ways. It really was amusing, to think that they'd been acting all tough ten minutes ago and now looked like nothing more than scared little mouse ready to be eaten by a predatory cat.

"Thanks, Kisacchi!" Kise exclaimed leaping at the girl in an attempt at a tackle hug. Kisa dodged to the side with ease letting the blond crash into the chain-link fence.  
"One would think you'd learn by now Ryou." Kisa sighed looking across at the blond crying crocodile tears in order to mourn his precious, handsome face. In reality he hadn't even attained a scratch. "We should probably go."

Kise nodded dragging himself back to standing. Kuroko and Kagami simply waved them away before the pair left walking away into the sunset. No one bothered to make any ironic comment about cheesy, cliché romantic films for fear of Kisa slipping arsenic into their tea…or something. She seemed like the kind of person to play not quite funny practical jokes on people.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't decide to join in playing." Kise commented out of nowhere as the pair made their way down the street towards the building Kisa's apartment was located in.  
"They didn't need any more curb stomping. Adding me into the mix would have been overkill." Kisa replied calmly flipping her phone open absentmindedly clicking through her texts. "Besides they probably would have targeted my physically." Kise just watched on, as Kisa seemed to visibly deflate slumping slightly as she glared at her phone screen.

"What is it?" He queried looking over the girl's shoulder. She flipped her phone shut again instantaneously straightening shoving the black and purple device back into her messenger bag.  
"Nothing." Kisa replied checking her watch just as they reached the door of her apartment building.  
"Well, see you at practice tomorrow." Kise called back over his shoulder as he started walking down the street hands in pockets sunset reflecting off his hair creating a golden halo around his head.  
"You too." Kisa yelled back slipping into the lobby of her apartment building.

The chandelier was almost alarmingly bright compared to the evening light outside as she stepped into the lobby making a beeline for the staircase. It was good exercise, racing up the staircase to the sixth floor. She'd nearly gotten it down to an art form in fact managing to get up in less than two minutes if no one decided to take their sweet time in front of her.

At least the game hadn't worked out too badly in the end. Sure they'd lost but at least it was just a practice match right? They'd have another chance sometime. Victory tasted even sweeter when it was in revenge, at least in her experience.

"Don't worry Ryou, we will get our revenge. For you, for Kaijou."

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou so very much for reading please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed. Also I have a question for you guys about romance in this story, I am leaning towards pairing Kisa with someone (If you read between the lines a bit I think it's pretty obvious who I'm leaning towards) but I want your opinion. If it's inconclusive I'm going to go with my gut. Basically who would you like Kisa to be in a romantic relationship with noting that Kise is out of the question, as I want to keep their relationship strictly platonic. So please answer that in your review if you choose to leave one. (another option is also having no romance whatsoever.) **

**Thank you  
-Angel**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Hey guys, pleas take this chapter and enjoy I had fun writing it. Although I will admit it turned out very differently to how I expected. Well at least you get an introduction to Masaru outside flashbacks. Anyway on with the show~**

* * *

-Chapter Six-

_Las Angeles, California, United States of America_

Mahogany coloured eyes flick open only to be greeted by the darkness of early morning. Masaru's breath rattles in his chest, t-shirt glued to his skin by a thin layer of cold sweat. The glowing numbers on his clock read 04:54. He groans, running a long-fingered hand through naturally messy raven-black hair. It's the third time in a week he's woken before 5am, not to mention the countless times he's woken like this since the end of March. Nightmares aren't uncommon, he's had them his entire life, at least as long as he can remember anyway. The frequency however, had gotten worse since Kisa had left for Japan nearly 2 months ago. It was strange, how his sister seemed to correlate to comfort. Then again they'd never been separated like this before, an ocean apart from each other without a steady means of contact thanks to time zone differences.

On the other hand, it wasn't like his life was exactly stable either. Kisa had been the only stability he really had outside the tiny group of friends he'd managed to gather in the year he'd been in LA so far. And now, once grade 8 finished and they'd have to split apart for high school that would all change. It pained him to admit just how much he missed her. But, there were studies that said twins had more trouble being separated than normal siblings and for him that rang true. Kisa on the other hand was probably doing completely fine; she always had been more independent anyway. Most of the decision to go back to Japan had been hers too, their Dad had just donated the money to send his youngest child halfway across the world.

Their Dad, Miyazaki Torou, wasn't exactly the greatest person to rely on for stability either. For one, Masaru had absolutely no idea what the man actually did, aside from the fact it required copious amounts of travel. More than half the time Masaru was left to fend for himself, in a house the size of a small mansion. As someone who had had people around his entire life, be it Kisa, Shiro or one of his friends, being left along didn't bode well. He was a naturally sensitive, people orientated person, and he craved the company of people no matter how much they didn't wish for his. Kisa was a classic example of someone who disliked company and often blatantly refused even that of him, her twin brother, with a blandly sarcastic and often offensive comment. Over time, growing up together he'd gotten used to it. Verbal abuse really didn't faze him anymore, to be honest not much did.

He breathed deeply in an attempt to slow his rapidly beating heart. The nightmares all ended like this. Just as there was about to be some kind of end, a gunshot, a final splatter of blood landing on the already stained ground, the line on a heart monitor going flat, something, the dream would stop. Then he'd wake up, drenched in cold sweat, clothes clinging to his skin. His alarm clock would mock him, glowing electronic numbers usually reading something pre-5:30 if not earlier. Afterwards, the comforting blanket of sleep would refuse to wash back over him. Masaru would spend the rest of the night tossing and turning, thoughts running through his head at breakneck speed. The lack of sleep was starting to affect his life. His grades were still high, yet all A's was just outside his reach. Even basketball wasn't as effortless as usual, being team captain didn't help either. The other players looked to him for leadership and advice, what use was he for that when shooting a three pointer took effort, as a shooting guard none the less.

A hand scrabbles blindly on his nightstand in search of his phone. Deft fingers wrap around the device as Masaru brings it into his line of sight flipping the screen open mindlessly. He clicks through his contacts automatically, he continues scrolling until a familiar number appears on the screen Nee-chan the only indication of a name. The call button is pressed without a second thought before the 14-year-old raises the device to his ear. The calling tone sounds a few times before the other end of the line is picked up, the sound of a book being slammed shut the first thing Masaru hears before any words are spoken.

"Isn't it about 5am over there Masaru?" Kisa sounds exasperated, as if talking to someone is the last thing she wants to do… which, to be honest, it probably is.  
"Hello to you to, Nee-chan." A soft chuckle escapes his lips as he reaches his other hand out to flick the switch on the lamp beside his bed. Instantly the room is illuminated in a soft, warm yellow glow painting the white walls a comforting cream.  
"I'm trying to do homework. 'Sides, you should be asleep." Masaru can almost see Kisa looking at him, muscles trained into a scowl. This sort of discussion is so familiar, starting off cold on one end, caring on the other before they'd dissolve into the banter of normal siblings.  
"It's Saturday, and you're studying. You get the highest grades in the year without doing unnecessary homework." He replies easily, flopping back onto his back head landing squarely in the centre of his pillow.  
"Yeah well… I've been doing basketball stuff all day and I actually need to do a physics assignment, not to mention I have an English test on Monday." Kisa retorts with absolutely no venom in her voice. Just a vaguely fond tone he's gotten accustomed to her using with him, Ryou and anyone else she actually deems likeable.

"You, who's been bilingual English/Japanese your entire life studying for and ENGLISH test. Jeez Nee-chan, what next, the apocalypse?" Masaru jibes in return laughter in his tone. If they'd been in the same room Kisa would have thrown something at him by now, or slapped him with a ruler.  
"They're grammar Nazi's over here. Also, I got full marks on the last two, can't afford to let my reputation fall apart." She replies tone warming slightly. He can almost see the faintest hint of a smile playing on her lips, eyes twinkling with mischief.  
"Sure, Nee-chan, sure." Masaru mocks, grinning broadly nightmare completely forgotten, at least for the moment. Kisa growls playfully on the other end of the line, breaking into chuckles only seconds later.  
"Seriously though Masaru, you must have had a reason to call me other than mocking the fact I actually study." Her tone returns to normal, emotionless, cold, unforgiving. Sometimes he wishes Kisa would stop treating him like any other human. Then again they've both lost so much, her guard system was just to push people away.

"Oh yeah, when's Inter-High?" Masaru asked casually, running a hand through his hair brushing some of the wayward strands out of his eyes. Kisa doesn't respond for a moment instead the sound of shuffling papers can be heard.  
"Mid June, Why?" She replies, curiosity in her tone. He chuckles, typical Kisa, always wanting the why or how, not just the what, where or who.  
"Dad said I could go over for either Inter-High or Winter Cup depending on whether I had a tournament or not." He sighs sinking further into the mattress.  
"So can you?" Kisa's tone is surprisingly hopeful. At least she actually wants to see him; maybe the separation is affecting her just as much as it is him.  
"Nope, I've got a tournament. This means I'll definitely come to Winter Cup though; there aren't any tournaments in December. It's probably easier anyway given its always in Tokyo." Masaru exhales with a breathy laugh. Even if he can't see his sister that soon he will eventually. Besides, Winter Cup (at least as he'd been told) was the more interesting Japanese high school level competition. It also gave him something to look forward to, something to help him get through the rest of the year.

"I should go, it's getting late and I have stuff to do tomorrow." Kisa speaks up after nearly a minute of silence. Masaru can imagine her looking off to the side at her clock, narrowing her eyes in annoyance before turning back to her work. Evidently living alone had given her some sense of responsible time keeping. Otherwise he can see her never getting more than an hour of sleep.  
"Yeah, I should try to get another hour of sleep. I've got practice at 8." Masaru replies taking a glance at the clock on his bedside table. 05:47, they've been talking for nearly an hour, a miracle when it comes to Kisa. "Bye, talk to you again soon."  
"Bye." Is the only reply he gets from Kisa before she hangs up.

Masaru sighs reaching across to place his phone on the bedside table before turning off the lamp. Even if sleep continued to evade him at least he had one of the answers he needed. Now, he just had to wait, seven months, seven months until he'd get to see Kisa again. In the meantime he'd just have to tough it out on his own. He could do it; at least he hoped he could.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan _

Sunday, the day of the week Kisa absolutely loathes. No school, no basketball practice, no nothing. Yes, she admittedly didn't like people but she also found the interactions of the human species particularly entertaining. At least she had something to do in the afternoon. The Kaijou regulars had agreed to meet at a street-ball court for two reasons. One: A secondary de-brief after the game on Friday concerning each member's individual performances and two: to get to know each other a bit more before Inter-High. She'd been invited because she had the performance notes. Kasamatsu had also mumbled something about needing to get to know the manager if she was going to be working with them.

But now, at 10:00 in the morning she had absolutely nothing to do. She'd read every single book in the apartment within the last year, done all her homework and had no reason to study for anything. The next three tests she had were English, which she was fluent in, Physics, which was just basic applied mathematics and maths, the one subject she could actually do in her sleep. No seriously, she had done advanced algebra when basically asleep before and gotten it correct, mathematical logic was the one thing that never evaded her.

Even the collection of video games she'd brought with her in both English and Japanese were failing entertainment factor. She'd played them all before but still, usually at least some entertainment came from breeding Pokémon or strategically defeating enemies in Fire Emblem. Boredom was the one thing Kisa would never learn to deal with. As far back as she could remember boredom had been the bane of her existence. Genius intelligence may have been a gift when it came to strategizing and academic endeavours but in general life, where boredom was an unfortunate reality, it was much more of a curse. Her overactive mind refused to stop, leading to a need to be perpetually entertained. It wasn't unusual to find herself staring off into space in an attempt to find something interesting to do. Over time the continued habit had lead to an incredibly overactive imagination.

"**Dammit**." The English slipped off her tongue instinctively as she tossed her dark grey 3DS XL onto her bed for the tenth time in the last hour. Unlike 'normal' teenagers she wasn't one for sleeping in on the weekends, preferring instead to get up at around 7am as per usual. Normally, finding something interesting to do was easier than this but apparently, today was one of those days. She just couldn't find something that kept her concentration for more than ten minutes, and even that was a struggle.

Maybe she was anxious about seeing the guys. Actually wait, that was illogical. She doesn't like people, never has never will. So why would she be looking forward to seeing them now? Kisa knew as soon as she got to the court and started the individual player debrief she'd want to leave. Dealing with people wasn't her talent. The only reason she could deal with Kise so well was because they'd grown up together and he knew what she'd been through. He understood when to keep his distance.

Thankfully, there was only three hours left of the tortures state of mind known as boredom. Then she'd go and see people, individually debrief the regulars after the practice match, watch them play some basketball to let off steam then go home hating people once more. The circle of life would just continuing going after that until a slump like this would hit again. That's just how her life played out, with a couple of moves half way around the world and traumatic events slot into the middle.

Now, she just needed to find some entertainment.

* * *

"Hey, didn't think you'd come and wait for me." Kisa greets the blond teen leaning against a signpost outside her apartment building. Kise just grins sheepishly adjusting the strap on his yellow and white messenger bag.  
"Well, you live halfway in-between my house and the court so… I might as well escort the team's maiden." He winked cheekily golden eyes twinkling. Kisa just smirked, whacking him on the shoulder before starting to walk off down the street.  
"You, coming." She looks back over her shoulder to see the blond rubbing where she'd hit him animatedly. Kise nods taking off in a jog to catch up before falling into pace with her. Kisa has to take two steps to his one but still manages to keep pace, she's used to hanging around tall people whose legs are twice as long as hers.

"Anything interesting happen since practice yesterday?" Kise starts the discussion easily running a hand through his hair, sunlight reflecting off the silver band he wears on his left wrist.  
"Masaru called." She replies bluntly, fiddling with the edge of her jacket. They get a few strange looks from passers by. The neighbourhood they live in isn't exactly filled with teenagers so having two of opposite genders walking past who evidently aren't dating is an unusual sight. Not to mention the fact their dressed like sensible people, in jeans, basketball shoes, t-shirts and jackets rather than the usual scene style clothing most young people in the area wear.

It wasn't the safest neighbourhood out, but then again it also wasn't the worst. Compared to LA where Kisa had spent most of her time growing up anywhere in Japan was incredibly safe. At least there were no random people toting guns around. Even if she did live alone, that fact by itself made her feel about five times safer. Those who'd only lived in the safest areas of Japan like the centre of Tokyo would never understand.

"Masacchi doesn't call me!" Kise looking sideways at Kisa. The smaller teen just chuckled shaking her head in amusement.  
"Because, I'm his sister, you're just the irritating childhood friend" She retorted, tone teasingly fond. Kise laughed, Cheshire cat like grin splitting his face in two.  
"Did he have anything important to say?" Kise asked shoving his hands in the pocket of his dark blue jacket, sleeves rolled up to the elbows.  
"Just asked me when Inter-High was. Apparently Dad said he could come watch either Inter High or Winter Cup depending on tournaments." Kisa replied just as they turned the corner into the street the court was on.  
"So can he? Come to Inter-High that is." The blond queried starting to increase his pace once he realised they were the last to arrive.  
"Nope, has a tournament apparently."

"You do realise your late." Kasamatsu yells as soon as they enter the court kicking Kise in the small of the back without a second thought. Neither first year offers a reply. Kise too busy whining about something or other while Kisa just laughs at the blond's predicament. "Be glad I'm scared of squashing you Miyazaki, otherwise your fate would be no different." With that, Kisa promptly shuts up instead choosing to hide behind Kobori and Moriyama. The two third years just looked on in amusement. Meanwhile Hayakawa rolled around on the ground in fits of manic laughter. They'd all given up on the over-excitable second year ages ago, to be honest, lost cause was an understatement.

"Since Kise and Miyazaki have finally arrived we should probably get started." Kobori stated staring down Kasamatsu who still had Kise pinned to the ground. The point guard glared at the taller for a moment before nodding removing his foot from Kise's back. The blond stumbled to his feet, brushing dirt off his jeans before chucking his bag to the side of the court and joining the group standing in a circle around one of the goals.

"Remember, this is completely informal and the coach isn't supposed to know. We're doing this in the interest of improving ourselves and our teamwork as the Kaijou basketball team." Kasamatsu spoke firmly, steel blue eyes observing the assembled players and manager before him. The other five people present nodded in sync, looking at the point guard with mixed emotions. "Miyazaki, you've got the performance reports." Kisa nodded exchanging places with Kasamatsu so she could look at each of the Kaijou regulars in turn. She momentarily thanked whatever gods had made her grow up around a bunch of giants. Otherwise she would have found the sight of 5 men all at least 20cm taller than her looking at her expectantly rather intimidating. Instead, the sight was honestly amusing, particularly Kise who was pulling a strange 'I don't wanna know' kind of face.

"Okay" Kisa started making eye contact with each player in turn. "Each of you did well, in fact there were basically no mistakes, so nothing huge to improve on there. You're biggest weakness is teamwork, no question about it. Ryou." Her eyes wandered to Kise who just tried to shrink back behind Kasamatsu. The third-year in turn prevented the blond from doing so by holding him in place with the assistance of Kobori. In the end he just settled for avoiding eye contact with the jade-eyed girl. A lesson he'd learnt very quickly was that despite her fragile appearance Kisa was not, under any circumstances, to be messed with. Her lack of physical prowess was made up for in intelligence, actually scratch that; her intelligence overcompensated for her lack of physical strength. Though, if one needed to be bought down a few notches she was definitely the one to ask.

"You're the broken link." Kisa continues, completely ignoring her childhood friend's antics. Calculating, cold pale green bores into unsure gold as Kise is forced to make eye contact with the small teen. It's an impressive sight to see. Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles scared of a small, unremarkable girl. It just makes Kasamatsu wonder just how much each of them has seen. How much they've been through both together and apart. It's clear enough, just from watching them for a few weeks that they know each other well. But moments like this, when Kisa can pull the blond out of his arrogance that strike the other regulars the most. He didn't have this reaction to anyone else.

"There were multiple times during the match you could have passed off to one of the others but didn't. I don't know what happened to you. Before I left you would pass without thinking expecting someone to catch. Either you refuse to trust your teammates or something happened in the year I missed." Kobori and Kasamatsu let Kise go as the blond moved to take a step forward taking a swipe at Kisa's left wrist. The raven-haired teen dodges easily, drawing her arm behind her back in a protective fashion. They stand a meter apart from each other. Kisa's eyes are like ice, cold and calculating without so much of the usual fondness her gaze hold when facing the blond. Her voice and stance echo her gaze, she's still calm that's clear enough but her tone is edged with steel, stance defensive. Kise tells a completely different story. Defiance and hurt flash in his eyes, distant pain staining the golden depths. He stands slumped; completely unlike the peppy pretty boy they know him to be. It's as if being told he's weak, being told he's not perfect is one of the worst things someone can do.

"I'm not done yet." Kisa's tone is like a knife cutting through the atmosphere with ease. It's the closest anyone's ever seen her to angry and then again it's more of a creepy calm. None of them want to see what the storm is like if the calm before it is this intense, the storm after must be incredibly violent. "Something did happen at Teikou, after I left. The way Kuroko was acting gave it away. I don't know what it was, I don't know why, but I do know it changed you. If it changed you the whole Generation of Miracles probably changed as well. You're playing basketball as if it's an individual sport. Look around you, there's a team, ready and waiting to help." Kisa took a step forward glaring up at the blond defiantly. Kise moved to take a step back only to be stopped by Kobori who held the blond firmly in place.

"Why didn't you say something? You know I'm smart enough to figure things like this out on my own. I knew you were acting differently, I saw it from the time we got reunited in class. But I brushed it off as just a year of separation maturing both of us. Now, now I can see the truth." Kisa hissed grabbing her black and silver messenger bag, shoving her headphones on in the most violent manner possible and then bolting. Kasamatsu, Kobori, Moriyama and Hayakawa just stared after the small teens rapidly disappearing form. She could run surprisingly fast for someone so small, appearing more as a black and white blur than an actual person.

"Kisacchi…" Kise trailed off, golden eyes growing wide as if he'd suddenly realised what Kisa had meant. He sunk to the ground ramming a fist into the concrete, blood trickling from his split knuckles. "I'm not…I'm not turning into them." The blond whined honest, real tears spilling down his cheeks. The other Kaijou regulars just looked on in shock as their ace broke down at their feet. It made them wonder just how important Kisa's rant was. Something had obviously happened, in the past, something they'd probably never get the enigmatic girl to divulge. Something that she'd told Kise that now, now that the blond realised how selfish he was being, broke him to pieces.

* * *

Kisa's lungs burn from the lack of oxygen as she skids to a halt in the middle of a park far away from the rest of the Kaijou first-string. She stands hunched over hands on her knees nails digging into her skin through the fabric of her black jeans. As long as she could find her way back home it didn't matter how far she'd run. She just had to get away, away from Kise, away from the Kaijou regulars, away from people.

The world came in and out of focus as she stood attempting to force air into her screaming lungs. She wasn't made for running long distances, at least not in her memory. Her father had told her ages ago that the childhood sickness that nearly robber her of life did manage to stunt her growth and had a chance of completely ruining her lungs. Luckily, her lungs hadn't been affected, not yet, there was still a chance the illness could return and finish what it started. Still, there was a constant fear that her body was slowly destroying itself without her realising floating in the back of her head.

She hadn't wanted to say most of what she said to Kise. It just happened, the words came tumbling out of her mouth in an uncontrollable stream that she couldn't stop. It was as if her usual controlled composure had left her for that moment, leaving her emotions raw and her usually unspoken words forced to be said. It hurt, the realisation that even the self-control she prized so highly was wavering. But watching the game, watching Kise play as if he was the only person on court, as if he had no teammates. The scene bought back memories, memories she so badly tried to erase from her mind.

A pale, trembling hand reaches for the band on her left wrist peeling the fabric away from her skin before slipping it over her hand. The flesh beneath is even paler than her usual sickly complexion. Two scars mar the otherwise pristine skin, crossed over each other in the shape of an X. Both are faded, barely visible white marks, yet to Kisa they look as red and thick as the day she got them. Two surgeries, two scars, two times her dreams had been shattered, yet only once had she possessed the courage to bounce back.

Her knees buckled beneath her, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she sinks to the ground right hand firmly clamped over her left wrist. She can smell the scent of disinfectant and sterile cleanliness of a hospital even though she's nowhere near one. Hear Masaru talking to her in the calmest voice he can muster while tears trickle down his own cheeks. Even feel the burning pain in her wrist from shattered bones and damaged tendons. It's all so real, the events replaying themselves like a camera roll in her mind.

Then Kisa just goes numb. Her eyes dry of tears one final salty droplet falling to the grass beneath her. She glares at the ground, as if trying to find answers in the greenery. It's a fruitless effort; plants can't give her the answers she wants. She just wants to know. To know what happened, what made them change, what made them start to play basketball like it was a chore rather than a sport they loved like nothing else. Why? Why couldn't she just go back to her second year at Teikou? When everything had been so much less complicated, life had just been basketball, school and surviving.

"Don't, don't become like them. Don't step further into the darkness. Don't become like me. Don't fall so far that you can't even see the surface."

* * *

**A/N: Well… I didn't plan for this chapter to be as angsty as it turned out. At least I got the plot moving a lot more, and gave Kisa a set of character building moments. Next time: a partial explanation, Kise and Kisa really don't know each other as well as everyone else thinks… and Momoi 'cause she deserves some love and it just feels right. Oh and the Inter-high starts soon!  
Anyway, thank you a thousand times over for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If you did drop a follow, favourite or review it really encourages me to keep writing for you guys. I am also looking for a beta reader as I know I don't pick up a lot of grammatical errors (which honestly annoys me) so if you'd like the job please PM me. **

**Thank you again for reading  
-Angel**


End file.
